always be there for you
by Sammy e Gabi
Summary: universo alternativo, harry potter e draco malfoy dividem uma cobertura em londres e são melhores amigos, numa noite de comemoração do aniversário do moreno as coisas já começam a mudar.
1. 31 de Julho

N/A: Uau, é a primeira vez que eu publico algo nosso aqui no , que nervoso, ok ta passando já! Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem da fanfic porque foi feito com muito carinho por mim e pela Gabi e nós amamos escrever, sabe? Fazemos isso praticamente todos os dias então... espero que vocês gostem! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews pra podermos ver como a fic ta se saindo. Obrigada!

Resumo: Universo alternativo. Harry e Draco são melhores amigos e dividem uma cobertura em Londres. Harry é médico e Draco trabalha na empresa de seu pai, no dia 31 de Julho os dois saem para comemorar o aniversario do moreno e é por aí que as coisas começam.

Shippers: Draco/Ginny; Ron/Hermione; e alguns outros que vão aparecer no decorrer da historia :x

Status: Incompleta.

______________________________________________________________

Harry Potter acabara de voltar de seu trabalho no Hospital St. Mungus e estava morto de cansaço. Era uma sexta-feira, dia 31 de Julho e apesar de ser seu aniversário de 22 anos, ele não estava com a mínima vontade de sair para comemorar. Queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho quente e capotar em sua cama. Harry dividia um apartamento com Draco Malfoy, um de seus melhores amigos. Abriu a porta de casa, já tirando seu jaleco e depositando sua pasta em uma pequena mesa no corredor. Já ia subir as escadas para ir ao banheiro, quando escutou a voz de Draco o chamando.

- Onde você pensa que está indo, Potter? - Draco falou de um jeito brincalhão e se aproximou de onde o amigo ainda o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.O loiro estava com a chave do carro em uma das mãos e a jogava pra cima. - Você não acha que vai subir, tomar um banho e dormir agora né? - riu de um jeito gostoso.

- Ah não, Draco. Eu to morto, preciso dormir. - Harry falou, já voltando a subir as escadas. - Não vou sair hoje.

- Ei, espera! - Draco falou rapidamente e subiu os degraus da em um degrau a mais do que Harry ficando mais alto do que ele.O moreno o olhou. - Por mim, vamos sair e beber alguma coisa, você tá precisando, você só ê tem vida por acaso? Nós nunca saímos, você nunca se diverte.Sério! Qual foi a última vez que você... - Draco parou de falar ao perceber a expressão no rosto do amigo. - Ok, não é da minha conta, mas... vamos? É o seu aniversário, você merece. - falou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

Harry revirou os olhos, viu que não tinha outra opção. Era sair com Draco para beber um pouco ou ficar aturando o amigo enchendo-o a paciência a noite inteira.

- Tá, tá. - Harry falou com a voz cansada. - Mas eu vou tomar um banho antes! - Desviou de Draco que estava na sua frente e andou em direção ao banheiro.

- Não demora, heim. - Draco falou descendo as parou e olhou pra ele, não entendeu o porque do 'não demora' eles tinham hora marcada?Não iriam só tomar um drink? O loiro viu a expressão confusa no rosto do amigo e se adiantou. - Err... vai chover, por isso.É, não demora.Não gosto de dirigir a noite e com chuva. - sorriu, tentando soar normal.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas resolveu deixar isso pra lá. Foi direto pro banho, deixando a água quente tirar a tensão de uma semana dura de trabalho do seu corpo. Pensava em como Draco tinha razão, ele só trabalhava, nem tinha mais uma vida social direito. Não saía mais com os amigos, não aproveitava a vida de solteiro, mas tudo isso tinha uma razão. Ele queria se tornar um médico competente e para isso tinha que trabalhar muito no St. Mungus, o que o deixava muito cansado, mas sabia que isso teria uma recompensa depois. Decidiu aproveitar seus fins de semanas e se preocupar com o trabalho só durante os dias úteis. Saiu do banho e foi para seu quarto. Pos uma calça jeans, uma blusa cinza de malha e um tênis. Queria ir despojado, estava cansado daquele uniforme médico. Desceu as escadas e encontrou um Draco ansioso, andando de um lado pro outro na sala.

- E ai, vamos? - Harry falou, tirando o loiro do seu devaneio.

- Vamos. - Draco o olhou e sorriu de os dois saíram do apartamento e dirigiram-se até o o caminho o loiro foi conversando, tentando fazer com que Harry não desconfiasse de nada do que iria acontecer mais a o carro e ambos saíram e foram andando um pouco pela calçada até chegarem no local. - Você gosta daqui, não gosta? É um lugar mais calmo e que você não fosse querer chamar tanta atenção. - Draco comentou rindo com medo da reação que Harry teria quando os amigos mais próximos começassem a chegar.

- É, aqui é legal. - Harry falou, realmente não queria chamar muita atenção. Se tivessem muitas pessoas no local, todos iriam cumprimentá-lo e desejar parabéns e ele não estava nem um pouco afim disso.

Os dois entraram no local e escolheram uma mesa qualquer mais ao sentou-se e logo Draco fez o mesmo, estava nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo duas cervejas e começaram a conversar e a se lembrarem de histórias engraçadas.Não demorou muito para os amigos começarem a chegar, primeiro um ruivo, alto com cabelos bagunçados entrou pela porta do a mesa onde Draco e Harry estavam e se aproximou rapidamente:

- Me desculpa a demora, eu me atrasei...me atrasei. - Falou enrrolado e totalmente sem graça.

- Como assim se atrasou? Ele não sabia que você viria! - Draco falou entre os dentes para ver se o ruivo entendia que tudo aquilo era uma surpresa pra Harry, provavelmente tinha esquecido de mencionar isso no telefone que dara mais cedo.

- Como você não disse ao Harry que eu viria? - Ron ainda não estava entendendo e falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

- Era surpresa! - Draco riu.

- Oh... ow! Surpresa? - Agora Rony estava totalmente sem graça com a situaçã se controlava para não rir já entendendo todo o mal entendido que havia acontecido entre os amigos. - Err... hum SURPRESA! - O ruivo gritou e abriu os braços empolgado.

Harry gargalhou. Não conseguia se segurar perto de Ron, o amigo era sempre o mais lerdo.

- Ah, valeu! - Harry falou, sem saber direito o que dizer. - Mas só vem vocês né? - Harry perguntou desconfiado, agora olhando para Draco que parecia ser o que tinha combinado tudo. - Não me venha dizer que você arrumou uma festa! - Ele falou irritado.

- Não. - Draco falou enrrolado enquanto Ron ria descontroladamente e colocando um queijo na boca.

- Você não sabe mentir, Malfoy! - Ele continuou rindo.

- E você não sabe fingir, Weasley. - foi irônico e deu uma risadinha. - Mas olha só, Harry.São só... algumas pessoas, eu prometo.E você vai adorar o que está por vir porque vai ser simplesmente...Uau! - arregalou os olhos e riu.

- Uau! - Ron concordou com os olhos arregalados também.

Harry franziu a testa, do que os amigos estavam falando? Olhou para os dois e perguntou:

- O que vocês estão aprontando? - Mas antes que os amigos pudessem responder, uma menina de cabelos castanhos ondulados chegou, acompanhada de uma outra menina e disse animada:

- Harry! Parabéns!

- Hermione?! - Harry perguntou surpreso e se levantou para abraçar a amiga, lançando um olhar assassino a Draco. O loiro apenas riu, sabia que Harry ia gostar do que viria mais tarde.

- Harry, se não se importa, eu trouxe uma amiga comigo. Não queria ficar sozinha no meio de vocês sabe? - Ela disse rindo.

- Não, claro.. sem problemas, Mione. - Harry falou, simpaticamente, olhando para a amiga da garota.

- Er, então... essa é Natalie Miller! Ela trabalha comigo, também é advogada. Esse é o Harry, esse o Draco Malfoy e esse outro eu não conheço. - Hermione disse, olhando para todos os três. Natalie tinha cabelos loiros lisos até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos e usava um óculos com aros pretos. Era alta e estava usando uma saia plissada azul, uma blusa branca justa com mangas que chegavam até seu cotovelo e botas pretas de cano alto.

- Ah, esse é Ronald Weasley, Mione. - Harry falou, olhando para o ruivo. - E essa é Hermione Granger, Ron.

- Olá. - Ron disse completamente abobado com a beleza de Hermione, ela era simplesmente perfeita!Ele ficou olhando-a por longos segundos, estava em levantou e percebeu que Hermione estava sorrindo pra ele de um jeito estranho, confusa por ele estar a olhando daquele se aproximou um pouco mais e lhe cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e dois beijinhos nas fez o mesmo com Natalie. - Sentem-se. - falou educadamente e as duas se sentaram junto á eles.

- Então, Natalie... - Draco começou dando um belo um pouco da cerveja e continuou olhando para as duas. - Como você aguenta a Mione? Ela é tão... tããão fofa! - Ele continuou sorrindo e todos riram, menos Hermione é claro.

- Não seja bobo, Draco. - Ron disse, tentando defender a menina que mal conhecia. - Ser advogado é algo que deve causar algum... estresse, não?

- Nem me fale. - Hermione falou, soltando um longo suspiro. - A gente trabalha muito e é tudo muito cansativo, todas essas leis, os livros que a gente tem que ler, mas... eu gosto! - Ela disse com um longo sorriso.

- Eu que o diga! - Natalie falou rindo da amiga. - Tem vez que ela roba os meus trabalhos só pra ter mais coisa pra fazer!

- Ah não... - Harry revirou os olhos. Hermione era a menina que mais gostava de estudar que já vira na vida. - Saia dessa vida, Hermione! - Ele completou rindo.

Ron olhava pra Hermione mas sem que ela percebesse, tentava ser o máximo discreto que ás vezes o olhar da morena se encontrava com o seu e aquilo fazia com que o ruivo ficasse vermelho de e Natalie conversavam empolgadamente como se já se conhecessem há décadas.Não demorou muito para mais três amigos deles chegarem, eram Neville, Dino e Simas, tinham demorado por causa da chuva forte que caia lá fora no estavam todos juntos e se divertindo, riam e conversavam uns com os outros empolgadamente.

- Gente vamos fazer um brinde ao aniversariante, por favor? - Draco riu e pegando o seu copo e erguendo.

- Vai começar os brindes até o final teremos uns dez. - Ron comentou rindo.

- Ao Harry! - Neville falou timidamente.

Harry riu e levantou seu copo de cerveja para brindar com seus amigos. No início não estava gostando muito da idéia de Draco, mas agora ele estava se divertindo muito, conversando com todos e viu que devia fazer isso mais vezes. Ele tinha se afastado muito dos amigos por causa do trabalho e sentia falta de sair com eles e se divertir um pouco.

- Aos finalmente 22 anos dele! - Hermione zombou. Ela era a mais velha deles e sembre brincava com Harry, falando que ele era pirralho.

Harry fez uma careta para a morena e todos riram.

Mal eles acabaram de brindar e a luz do local, a pouca luz que iluminava o local se apagou, era o momento, Draco sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e pediu que desse tudo certo e que nada saisse dos seus planos senão Harry o mataria, ele sabia que no fundo o amigo iria amar toda aquela apresentaçã música começou a tocar e uma menina apareceu na porta, que era o único local iluminado por uma luz colorida naquele parou e pareceu encarar todos que estavam por ali, alguns já usava um uniforme colegial, mini saia pregada, meia 3/4, blusa social e gravata.O loiro não tinha nada haver com aquilo, a apresentação era pra Harry mas o seu sangue ferveu naquele momento.O rosto da menina estava coberto por uma máscara, o que fazia com que ele se sentisse mais doido ainda para descobrir quem era caminhou sedutoramente até a mesa onde eles a cadeira onde Harry estava sentado um pouco para trás para ter um pouco mais de espaço, sentou-se em seu colo e mordiscou de leve a orelha do moreno que se arrepiou a sua própria gravata e tirou rapidamente colocando envolta do pescoço do moreno, Harry não acreditava no que estava vendo, ela era simplesmente perfeita e Draco estava quase babando ao seu lado.A dança ainda não tinha terminado, ela se levantou e continuou dançando de um jeito sexie e sedutor para o moreno que não tirava os olhos dela, deu várias voltas pela cadeira e enquanto fazia isso não parava de rebolar e se exibir pra ele e não tirava o sorriso do a música terminou a ruiva se retirou arrancando aplausos e assovios de todos que estavam não aguentou e gritou ao mesmo tempo que e Natalie estavam pasmas com o que tinham visto, não sabiam que isso iria acontecer mas no fundo aquilo tudo foi engraçado, Harry estava com uma expressão muito engraç aproximou-se do amigo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Me agradeça depois! - falou, rindo.

- Wow! - Harry falou, se ajeitando na cadeira. - O que foi isso, Draco? - O moreno perguntou com a respiração ofegante. Aquela garota era demais, havia o deixado louco! Ele sabia que estava com uma cara de bobo, mas não ligou muito para isso, porque todos os outros amigos também estavam assim.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry. - Draco falou de um jeito simpático e deu uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Hermione... - Ron se virou para a morena e a atrapalhou um pouco na conversa com duas pararam de conversar e Hermione manteve-se atenta no ruivo. - Err... - ele corou ao perceber que tinha conseguido chamar a atenção dela. - Err... você err.... Trabalha amanhã? Porque... eu acho que aqui vai acabar tarde, né. - ele riu, sem envergonhado. - 'Burro! Não se pergunta uma coisa dessas, tenta puxar outro tipo de assunto seu idiota!' - ele dizia em sua cabeça pra si mesmo.

- Na verdade não. Na maioria dos fins de semanas a gente não trabalha. - Hermione disse, estranhando a pergunta do ruivo.

- Ah! - Ron falou levantando uma das sobrancelhas e em silêncio apenas encarando o mordeu o próprio lábio inferior saindo completamente dos seus pensamentos, desde que aquela dançarina havia entrado em cena e feitos aquelas coisas ele estava meio 'off' do então fazer alguma coisa.

- Err... err... - ele não sabia o que ão teve uma brilhante idéia. - Err Natalie quer dançar? - sorriu.

A loira olhou repentinamente para Draco, surpresa com a pergunta feita de repente. Encontrou os olhos azuis dele a encarando e não pôde negar, ele era lindo e muito charmoso. Sorriu para ele e disse com a voz meiga:

- Claro, vamos! - Se levantou e Draco fez o mesmo, puxando-a pela cintura para a pista de dança, enquanto os outros amigos apenas o olhavam.

Os dois dançavam ao som de uma música romântica, bem se olhando nos olhos por algum tempo sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse algo, nem braços de Natalie estavam envolta do pescoço de Draco e as mãos do loiro estava na cintura queria beijá-la, queria tirar esses pensamentos estranhos que permaneciam em sua cabeç de leve e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior quando viu Natalie sorrir e corar a puxou pra mais próxima de si fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem mais colados e um pudesse sentir o calor do corpo do outro.

- Você é linda, sabia? - O loiro sussurrou no ouvido dela logo depois.

Natalie corou na hora. Estava sentindo um frio na barriga sobrenatural, e seus pêlos do braço e nunca se arrepiaram só de ouvir aquela voz rouca e perfeita perto demais do seu rosto. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu, aqueles olhos azuis a prendiam de alguma forma que ela não sabia explicar. Decidiu falar alguma coisa, senão pareceria uma boba.

- Obrigada. - Corou mais ainda. - Você também é bem bonito. - Ela completou.

Ele dois continuaram dançando de forma lenta curtindo aquela música.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dino, Neville e Simas estavam na mesa e viam tudo.

- Que bom que todo mundo está se divertindo hoje, não é? - Ron falou amigos permaneceram sérios olhando pra suspirou. - Vai pessoal vamos animar aqui.

- Vamos, vamos pedir mais uma rodada de cervejas. - Simas falou animado levantando o braço para chamar o garçom.

Natalie não conseguia tirar do pensamento as mãos de Draco em sua cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Eles dançavam abraçados e o cheiro de Draco entrava pelas suas narinas e a entorpecia. Ela estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele e nessa hora passou a olhá-lo. Draco sorria para ela, mostrando seus dentes brancos perfeitos. Ela não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Ela passou a acariciar de leve a nunca do loiro e ele pareceu reparar a intenção dela, porque juntou mais ainda seus corpos e a olhou marotamente. Ela mesma aproximou seu rosto do dele e antes que percebesse, ela já estava com seu lábios colados nos dele. O garoto passou uma das mãos para o pescoço de Natalie e a beijou com vontade, tentando esquecer aquela garota que dançara para Harry e o deixara louco. Ele não estava entendendo como uma mera dançarina tinha mexido tanto com ele. Tirou aquela imagem de sua cabeça e voltou sua atenção para Natalie que bagunçava seus cabelos com as mãos. O beijo estava ficando mais quente a cada segundo e ele resolveu sair da pista de dança e a prensou em uma parede qualquer e ficaram se beijando por algum tempo.

Draco encostava seu corpo mais ainda no de dois se beijavam de um jeito intenso e demorado, mal paravam de se beijar para numa dessas paradas que eles ficaram se olhando nos olhos por alguns segundos, totalmente ofegantes.O loiro estava com as mãos na cintura de Natalie e ainda as apertava as vezes, mordia o próprio lábio inferior de leve o que deixava a menina louca.

- Você é maravilhosa, sabia? - continuou do mesmo jeito e se aproximou dela, deu um selinho demorado. - Mesmo maravilhosa! - sorria.

Natalie riu, morrendo de vergonha.

- Pára de falar essas coisas e morder o seu lábio desse jeito. - Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, o que o fez se arrepiar.

Ele riu, sentindo-se levemente envergonhado pelo comentá mãos rapidamente correram da cintura dela para as pernas dela e foram subindo lentamente a saia que ela a beijá-la na boca de um jeito intenso.Já tinha esquecido do que havia acontecido há minutos atrás, aquela dançarina que tinha entrado em sua cabeça com aquelas imagens, aquele corpo já não estavam mais lá.Agora ele curtia aquele momento com Natalie e estava adorando!

Escutaram uma pessoa limpar a garganta do lado deles e se afastaram rapidamente. Quando viram que era Hermione, Draco deu um sorrisinho moroto de canto de boca e Natalie ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar... - Hermione falou, se segurando para não rir. - mas nós já estamos indo.

- Ah, ok. - Natalie falou rapidamente. - Você vai me deixar em casa né Mione?

- Vou sim! Mas vamos logo, vou estar te esperando lá na porta tá?

- Tudo bem. - A loira disse, virando-se para Draco na hora que a morena desapareceu na multidão. - Er... então, eu to indo... - Natalie falou, sem saber direito como agir.

- Nós nos vemos logo. - Draco mordeu o lábio inferior provocando Natalie e se aproximou dela e lhe deu um último dois foram em direção á porta onde os amigos estavam e logo Hermione e Natalie saíram para um , Dino e Simas iam pegar o metrô por isso foram por outro lado e Rony ia andando até o seu carro que estava próximo e Draco não demoraram muito para chegar no apartamento que os dois o loiro abriu a porta e jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro deu um suspiro.

- Olha eu vou ser sincero, Harry. - ele fechou a porta rindo quando o amigo passou por ela. - Eu estava cansado já! Mas foi legal, não foi? Você se divertiu e ... - A imagem daquela dançarina voltou para a cabeça de Draco, o jeito que ela dançava, o jeito que ela se mexia e provocava. - E uau aquela dançarina heim! - arregalou os olhos e tentou soar o mais normal possível.

- O melhor presente que você podia me dar! - Harry falou rindo. - E você e a Natalie hein? Você não perde tempo mesmo!

- Como você sabe que aconteceu algo entre mim e a Natalie? - Draco perguntou intrigado. - Deixa pra lá, acho que a gente se empolgou um pouco na frente de vocês. - riu marotamente. - Mas... sério, mulher maravilhosa que dançou pra você... - O loiro mexia com as mãos. - Se ela tivesse sentado no meu colo, ah ia ser diferente. - riu e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior.

- Hey! O que você quis dizer com isso? - Harry perguntou irritado. - Que eu não dou conta do recado?

- Harry sejamos sinceros... - Draco falou olhando-o nos olhos. - Faz quanto tempo que você não faz? Você se lembra como é? - O amigo riu. - Ok, eu tô só brincando. - falou rapidamente e rindo. - Você daria conta daquela... Maravilha lá sim, o que eu quis dizer é que... você deveria ter... aproveitado mais, sabe? - Ele finalmente encontrou as palavras e sorriu. - Ela ia ter adorado se você tivesse passado a mão! - continuou sorrindo.

- Draco, ela é uma dançarina! DANÇARINA! Não uma puta qualquer! - Harry falou, revirando os olhos. Draco o irritava às vezes com essa mania de pegador dele. - Se você não sabe, você não pode tocar nessas mulheres! E pelo visto você apaixonou com ela hein, não parou de falar nela desde que a gente chegou aqui. Fui falar na Natalie e você mudou o assunto de novo pra ela e não parou de falar que ela é uma maravilha. - Provocou.

Draco continuava olhando pra Harry e sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.O amigo tinha razão, desde que eles haviam chegado ele não falara de outra coisa, pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e decidiu responder logo senão Harry continuaria enchendo o saco dele.

- Me poupe, Potter. - Falou com os braços cruzados e caminhou em direção á escada para subir para os quartos. - Eu só comentei dela porque... porque você teve sorte hoje, sabe.Não é qualquer um que ganha uma dança dessas e você deveria me agradecer por isso. - Falou de um jeito rápido e enrrolado. Sorriu de leve e rapidamente. - Vamos dormir? O seu aniversário já foi devidamente comemorado.

Harry riu e revirou os olhos. Sabia que aquela dançarinha tinha mexido com o amigo de algum jeito.

- Aham, tá bom. E obrigado, Draco! - Ele falou rindo e indo subir as escadas. - Aquela dança realmente fez meu dia.

Quando os dois estavam finalmente no corredor Draco se virou para Harry e postou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro do amigo.

- Não faça nada impróprio debaixo do edredon, ok? - Falou com um tom de voz calmo e meneando a cabeça positivamente de um jeito lento. - Amanhã a Jessie vem arrumar o apartamento e você sabe que é meio nojento se ela descobrir que você comemorou o seu aniversário desse jeito, né. - Draco sorriu de um jeito vitoroso e riu. - Boa noite, Harry. - riu.

- Quem está louco com a dançarina aqui é você! - Harry provocou, não ia deixar Draco sair vitorioso assim. - Por isso, acho que você que tem que tomar cuidado pra Jessie não reparar no seu lençol amanhã. - Harry riu. - Boa noite, Draco. E ah, tenta não sonhar com a garota ok?

- Ah me deixa, vai. - Draco falou rapidamente e foi caminhando até a porta do seu quarto. - Tranca a porta por segurança, tá bom? - olhou de um jeito perigoso para o moreno e depois riu. - Vamos parar de enrrolar, boa noite. - abriu a porta do quarto e foi entrando.

Harry riu e revirou os olhos.

- Boa noite. - Entrou no próprio quarto, trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e capotou na cama. Estava morto e a única coisa que pensava em fazer era dormir.


	2. Natalie

Hermione parou o carro frente ao prédio onde Draco e Harry dividiam o rapidamente do automóvel, caia uma chuvinha fina e correu pelos degraus e logo entrou no pré um apoio que tinham três copos de café recém comprados na no elevador e apertou o botão para a cobertura, o prédio estava deserto, era logo chegou no andar saiu rapidamente do elevador e aproximou-se da porta do apartamento, tocou a campainha e respirou fundo.

Draco, que já estava se preparando para sair, abriu a porta. Viu Hermione parada, segurando três cafés e um pouco molhada por causa da chuva. Deu um sorriso de canto de boca e logo falou:

- Leu meus pensamentos, Mione! - Pegou um dos cafés do apoio. - Eu ia mesmo comprar um no caminho. Obrigado linda, to saindo! - Deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e saiu. - Ah, o Harry tá lá na cozinha. - Ele disse, antes de entrar no elevador.

- Te amo também, Malfoy. - ela falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal e no apartamento e fechou a porta logo atrás de si, caminhou até a cozinha e quando entrou viu o amigo procurando algo no armário. - Se você tá procurando algo pra fazer um café eu trouxe dois pra gente. - A morena sorriu e colocou os copos encima da pia. - Eu preciso falar com você! - suspirou. - Ah, bom dia! - falou rindo.

Harry olhou para os cafés que a amiga tinha levado, satisfeitíssimo. Deu um longo sorriso e falou:

- Você é a melhor, Mione! - Pegou o café e tomou um longo gole. - Mas o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. - ela falou rapidamente, ficando sé aproximou da pia e pegou um dos cafés e ficou com o copo nas mãos antes de dizer alguma pra Harry e viu que ele esperava uma resposta dela. - Natalie! Ela tá completamente apaixonada pelo Draco e... Harry você sabe o que ele vai fazer não é? Ela é só mais uma pra ele, ela vai sofrer. - suspirou. - Você poderia falar com ele pra ele nunca mais... falar com ela? - se enrrolou. - Tá, eu sei que isso parece loucura mas pela minha saúde mental, por favor. - riu um pouco.

Harry riu e olhou para a amiga.

- Mione, você sabe que eu não posso chegar pro Draco e falar pra ele nunca mais falar com ela! Até porque isso não adiantaria mesmo, você sabe que ele não me escutaria. - Harry viu que Hermione baixou o olhar, ela estava mesmo preocupada com a amiga. - Olha Mione, eu sei que o Draco tem essa fama de galinha e tal... mas dessa vez pode ser diferente... - Parou de falar quando recebeu um olhar descrente da morena. - Tá bom, tá bom... eu prometo que vou tentar falar alguma coisa com ele. Pelo menos pra ele pensar antes de fazer qualquer coisa com ela.

- Isso, vai ser ótimo! - Hermione arregalou os olhos e riram e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo só curtindo o café.Então ela resolveu falar outra coisa que estava lhe encomodando afinal Harry era o seu melhor amigo, ninguém melhor do que ele pra ela dizer aquelas coisas. - Harry se eu te disser algo você fica bravo? - Fez uma riu e logo meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Sabe o seu amigo Ronald? Ele é estranho, não é? - A expressão de Hermione era confusa. - Eu não sei, ele... não sei ele me pareceu diferente.

Harry deu uma gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás. Olhou para a amiga e disse, ainda rindo:

- Por que você tá falando isso? O que você achou de estranho nele?

- Porque você tá rindo? - Hermione não se aguentou e riu també depois pareceu pensar na pergunta de aproximou do banquinho e sentou-se ainda olhando para o moreno. - Eu não sei, me olhou de um jeito estranho, sabe? Me fez perguntas estranhas como 'Você não tá preocupada com ter que ficar aqui até tarde e o trabalho?' Poxa ontem foi Sexta feira. - Ela çou a cabeça negativamente querendo tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. - Eu tô sendo injusta, não estou? - Olhou para o amigo. - Eu nem conheço ele direito, não posso falar assim...

- É, está sendo bastante injusta. - Harry falou sinseramente. - O Ron é um dos caras mais legais que eu conheço, amigo meu desde muito tempo. Ele é meio lerdo às vezes sabe? - Harry riu. - Mas é isso que faz ele ser engraçado. E eu tenho certeza que ele só queria puxar assunto com você, tentar ser legal... e você nem deu corda pra ele, coitado.

- É, é verdade. - Hermione concordou com o amigo, ele tinha razã tentara conversar com ela na noite passada e ela mal deu atenção ao fundo. - Mas se você quiser marcar qualquer coisa futuramente eu prometo mudar, ok? - Se levantou e riu. - Hey eu estive pensando em várias coisas legais para fazermos hoje. - Falou empolgada sorrindo. - Você err... tem planos? - Sorriu, marotamente.

- Na verdade, eu tava doido pra sair de casa! - Harry falou animado. - O Draco saiu, foi encontrar os pais e só volta a noite. Não to nem um pouco afim de ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

- Oba, que ótimo! Eu estava realmente precisando de alguém pra sair comigo já que a Natalie teve que ir visitar um cliente hoje. - Hermione fez uma careta e se aproximou de Harry, pegou em sua mão e começou a puxá-lo. - Vamos, Harry! - foi saindo da cozinha. - Nós podemos ir para o shopping, almoçar lá, ficar por lá a tarde e a noite pegarmos um cinema, que tal? Eu amo ir ao cinema com você, você sempre rouba da minha pipoca! - A morena ria.

- Eu sei que eu sou uma ótima companhia, Mione! - Piscou para ela, marotamente. - Mas você não vai ficar entrando nas lojas e experimentando todas as roupas não né? Por favor! Da última vez que eu fui no shopping com você, você experimentou mais roupas que eu e o Draco temos no armário!

Hermione parou de andar e olhou para o amigo fingindo estar brava.

- Você disse que estava adorando me acompanhar, Potter. - Ela apontou o dedo pra ele como se estivesse realmente brava, riu. - Ok vamos parar de discutir e vamos looogo! - Voltou a puxá-lo pela mão.

Draco chegou exausto em casa. Jogou suas chaves em cima da mesinha do corredor e foi direto para a cozinha, tomar um copo d'água. Tirou sua camisa vermelha, pegou o copo d'água e se jogou no sofá. Estava quase dormindo quando escutou a campanhia tocar. Bufou algumas vezes e deu impulso para conseguir se levantar, andando cambaleante até a porta. Abriu-a e levou um susto quando viu Natalie olhando sedutoramente para ele.

Ela mordia o próprio lábio inferior e olhava com muito desejo para aquele loiro parado á sua estava com a boca entreaberta não acreditando no que estava estava totalmente colegial, com direito a saia, camisa social, gravata e meia no apartamento lentamente sem quebrar o contato visual com o os dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele e falou com uma voz sensual:

- O que você acha da gente terminar o que começamos ontem, heim? - Sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que mordeu o próprio lábio inferior.

Draco não podia acreditar naquilo, nunca imaginara que uma amiga de Hermione Granger fosse daquele jeito. Afinal, ela estava se oferecendo para ele! Não são todas que ficam com um cara num dia e no outro vão até a casa dele fazer sabe-se lá o que. Mas Draco não pôde deixar de notar que Natalie estava vestida exatamente como a dançarina que contratara para Harry no dia do aniversário dele, exatamente como a mulher que tinha o deixado louco apenas com uma dança. Tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e fitou a loira a sua frente.

- Er... - Disse sem graça e de repente uma pergunta apareceu em sua mente. - Como você descobriu que eu moro aqui?

- Bom eu tive que insistir um pouco para a Hermione me dar essa informação. - Ela sorriu e se aproximou, mordeu o lábio inferior dele de com o rosto próximo ao dele. - E então... - se afastou um pouco e olhou-o nos olhos. - Nós vamos terminar o que nós começamos ontem ou você vai me preparar um café? - brincou.

Draco não respondeu, puxou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo. O loiro não era de recusar uma proposta dessas, ainda mais se a menina fosse bonita como Natalie. Ele estava muito cansado, mas talvez essa fosse a melhor maneira dele relaxar.

Os dois beijavam-se de um jeito corria as mãos pelo corpo do loiro e passando as unhas pelo peitoral dele arrancando-lhe suspiros e gemidos que faziam com que ela sorrisse colocou uma das mãos na perna dela e começou a acariciá-la, logo colocou as duas e puxou Natalie para o seu colo, ela entrelaçou as duas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e Draco caminhou desse jeito ainda sem quebrarem o beijo até chegarem ao seu a porta com um chute e jogou Natalie encima da rapidamente afrouxou a gravata e a jogou por um canto qualquer do quarto, os dois não paravam de se foi abrindo lentamente os botões da blusa social que usava quando o loiro simplesmente pulou encima dela.

- Você é uma delícia! - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Malfoy.

- Eu sei disso. - Draco disse de um jeito convencido, mas brincalhão, arrancando risadinhas de Natalie.

Ele beijava e mordia o pescoço da garota e passou a desabotoar a blusa dela no lugar dela mesma. Quando terminou de desabotoar, viu que ela usava um sutiã de renda rosa e seu desejo só aumentou. Passou a beijar o colo dela, passando pela elevação dos peitos da garota. Uma de suas mãos foi para a coxa dela, apertando-a. Inconscientemente, Natalie abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, dando mais espaço para o loiro acariciá-las. A mão dele começou a subir por dentro da saia da loira, chegando na calcinha e arrancando-a de uma só vez. Draco sentiu ainda mais desejo quando a garota sussurrou seu nome e puxou o cabelo dele, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça e beijá-la na boca. Aquele beijo era profundo, cheio de desejo contido e Natalie rapidamente inverteu as posições, ficando em cima de Draco. Ele a olhou perplexo, mas adorando a situação.

Natalie se curvou novamente e o beijou na a língua lentamente pelos lábios do loiro fazendo com que ele corresse rapidamente as suas mãos até a cintura da loira e a apertando sabia que ele estava excitado e que não aguentaria por muito tempo mas resolveu provocá-lo ainda -se lentamente e sem que tirasse os olhos dele, Draco a olhava com uma expressão levemente confusa e começou a tirar lentamente a camisa social que usava ao mesmo tempo que se virava de costas pra ele e estava ficando maluco! O que aquela garota estava querendo? Quando ele olhava para Natalie dançando daquele jeito todo sensual e provocativo flashes passavam pela sua cabeça lembrando da noite anterior, aquela dançarina que tinha mexido tanto com ele e agora a loira estava fazendo a mesma coisa, ele iria enlouquecer! Ela tirou a camisa e jogou no chão do quarto, começou a tirar a saia quando viu Draco abrir e praticamente passar a língua pelos lábios sardento de desejo, sorriu e deu uma risadinha em seu cabelo e o colocou pra frente, deixando que

eles ficassem sobre seu seio, tirou o sutiã lentamente e do mesmo jeito sensual jogou encima do até a cama e se pôs por cima dele çou a beijá-lo na barriga e ao mesmo tempo dava mordidinhas sentindo que o loiro se arrepiava a cada uma o botão da calça jeans dele ao mesmo tempo que puxou o zíper pra baixo abrindo-o, deixou a cueca branca que ele usava á mostra e Natalie mordeu o próprio lábio inferior gostando da situação.Não pensou duas vezes ao ver a expressão no rosto do loiro, colocou uma das mãos dentro da cueca dele e começou a acariciá-lo, ao ver que ele gemia e estava gostando muito da situação e não aguentaria por muito tempo voltou o seu rosto pra próximo do dele e deu-lhe um beijo molhado.

- Você tá pronto? - sussurrou próxima ao ouvido dele.

- Pronto? Pra que? - Ele perguntou meio confuso, entre suspiros. Ele estava completamente maluco, sua respiração já estava ofegante e ele sentia uma vontade incontrolável de poussuí-la naquele momento.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de rir a expressão no rosto dele era a melhor do a beijá-lo na boca de um jeito intenso ao mesmo tempo que puxava a cueca dele pra baixo com uma das mãos.

Quando Natalie abriu os olhos não reconheceu o quarto que estava de imediado mas ao se mexer e virar para o lado viu Draco dormindo de um jeito profundo e com os cabelos bagunç sozinha ao lembrar-se da noite interior e mordeu o lábio inferior de mexeu lentamente com medo de acordá-lo antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ficou deitada de frente pra ele por alguns segundos só observando-o dormir, como ele era lindo, a loira pensou sozinha ao sorrir de o seu rosto do dele e deu um beijinho de leve nos lábios dele, logo depois juntou mais seu corpo com o dele e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do loiro e sussurrou calmamente em seu ouvido:

- Bom dia! - deu um beijinho de leve no pescoço dele.

- Hm. - Draco murmurou, sem abrir os olhos. Estava com muito sono.

Ela se afastou um pouco e o olhou, riu de leve.

- Hey...eu infelizmente vou ter que ir.É domingo, tenho que fazer umas coisas para o trabalho amanhã. - murmurou com a voz triste. - Você err... se importa? - mordeu o próprio lábio inferior. - A gente pode se ver depois!


	3. Mulher Misteriosa

Draco abriu devagar os olhos e viu aquela loira a sua frente, com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, mas de um jeito sexy. Se lembrou da noite passsada, dela dançando para ele e deixando-o louco, mas não pôde deixar de compará-la à dançarina no dia do aniversário do Harry. Aquela dançarina era muito melhor! Balançou a cabeça para esquecer aqueles pensamentos. 'Por Deus Draco, páre de pensar nessa garota!'. Olhou para Natalie e a puxou pela cintura.

- Tem certeza que tem que ir? - Ele falou com voz manhosa.

- Eu infelizmente tenho que uns negócios pra resolver hoje em pleno domingo em relação ao trabalho. - sorriu de um jeito seu rosto do dele e deu um beijinho nos lábios, um selinho afastou e se levantou, ainda com preguiççou a pegar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e vesti-las rapidamente, sentia o olhar de Draco e quando terminou se aproximou da cama e lhe deu um beijinho carinhoso na testa. - Foi maravilhoso, você é maravilhoso. - os dois riram e a loira o beijou nos lábios, de um jeito intenso e rápido. - Nos vemos depois, ok?

- Claro. - Draco falou, sorrindo para ela. Observou a garota sair pela porta e fechou os olhos, deixando cair-se em pensamentos.

Ela ia saindo lentamente pelo corredor e descendo as com os tênis nas mãos para fazer menos barulho e não encomodar mais ninguém, quando chegou ao final da escada e parou para colocar os tênis ouviu um barulho de porta sendo fechada e logo viu Harry no topo da escada e se preparando para ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, sentiu seu rosto corar e pensou em algo pra dizer, rápido:

- Hey, Harry! B...Bom dia! - ela se enrrolou um pouco e sorriu timidamente enquanto amarrava o cadarço do tênis e o olhava.

Harry a olhou confuso por alguns minutos, o que ela estava fazendo ali uma hora dessas vestida de colegial? Mas aí se lembrou de um certo loiro que morava com ele e tinha ficado com Natalie no dia do seu aniversário. Lembrou das palavras que Hermione lhe dissera e deu um suspiro.

- Oi Natalie, a noite foi boa? - Harry brincou, só para ver a garota corar.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha, deu um risinho.

- É, foi. - respondeu o mais rápido que pode e terminou finalmente de calçar os tênis. - Hey... - ela realmente não sabia como perguntar aquilo. - Nós não atrapalhamos você não, não é? Tipo barulhos? - jogou a outra pergunta pra ele e riu. - E como foi com a Hermione no shopping? - sorriu.

Harry começou a rir.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu nem reparei que você tinha dormido aqui. Se não te visse hoje de manhã, não saberia de nada. - Deu um suspiro cansado. - Dessa vez a Mione passou a tarde quase inteira na livraria em vez de em lojas de roupas! Ela ainda me mata! Me lembra de não aceitar ir com ela no shopping da próxima vez ok? - Riu.

- Jura? - Natalie gargalhou. - Você sofreu então, de qualquer maneira. - continuou rindo. - Mas você sabe que a Mione te ama, não é? Não digo um amor de homem e mulher mas um amor de irmão porque ela se preocupa muito com você, Harry. - A loira falou carinhosamente. - Lembro uma vez que você estava gripado, eu acho.E ela saiu do trabalho mais cedo super preocupada só pra vir aqui te preparar uma sopa! - sorriu. - E ela precisa de um sabe aquele seu amigo ruivo? - Ela se virou e foi caminhando em direção á porta.

- Eu também amo a Mione. - Ele disse num tom carinhoso e depois arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Er... eu acho que a Mione não gostou muito do Ron. Mas até que eles fariam um casal legal.

- Mas nós somos os amigos e podemos ajudá-los, que tal? - Natalie sorriu marotamente e depois riu. - Bom, nós nos infelizmente tenho que ir mesmo, bom dia pra você, Harry! - sorriu e se aproximou da porta, abriu-a e foi saindo.

- Bom dia pra você também Natalie. - Ele falou, olhando a loira ir embora e fechar a porta. Harry ficou parado ali por algum tempo e resolveu ir até o quarto de Draco ter uma conversinha com ele, não deixaria que ele maxucasse a amiga de Hermione, que parecia ser muito legal e realmente não merecia sofrer.

Entrou no quarto do loiro, sem bater na porta e encontrou-o deitado na cama de olhos fechados.

- Draco, acorda! - Ele falou, num tom mais alto e cutucando o amigo.

- Ahn? O que é, Harry? - Draco falou um pouco mal humorado e fazendo uma -se na cama e esfregou os olhos, estava morto de cansado! - É Domingo de manhã! - murmurou.

- Idai? - Harry falou, sem se importar com o mau humor do loiro. - Escuta aqui, tenho umas coisas pra falar com você.

- Sou todo a ouvidos. - Draco deu um sorriso irônico e olhou para o raios ele queria falar com ele? Era cedo, ele estava cansado e Harry tinha simplesmente entrado no quarto dele sem mais nem curioso.

- A Mione veio aqui ontem e começou com um papo de que a Natalie tá afim de você - Harry começou. - E aí depois ela disse que não queria que a amiga se machucasse, porque você sabe né, você é um galinha que fica com uma diferente em cada dia. E a Mione não gosta muito dessa atitude sua e disse que não queria ver a Natalie entrando nisso... Eu nem ia falar nada com você não, mas prometi à ela, e senti que devia mesmo falar quando vi a Natalie saindo daqui a pouco tempo. - Deu um sorriso maroto. - Quer dizer que você trouxe ela pra cá hein? Cara, você ficou com ela só uma vez e já quer dormir com ela.

Draco respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sempre os amigos o enchiam o saco com aquele papo dele ficar com uma garota a cada dia, qual era o problema? Ele era jovem e estava curtindo a vida, não tinha que simplesmente se casar com uma menina e se fiel pra pra Harry que permanecia parado perto de sua cama e resolveu justificar alguns atos:

- Pra começo de conversa, Harry... Eu não trouxe ela pra cá.Foi a Hermione que deu nosso endereço e a Natalie veio me simplesmente chegou e disse 'Vamos terminar o que nós começamos ontem?' O que você queria que eu fizesse? Sinceramente? Que eu deixasse a menina na mão pra depois ela espalhar pra todo mundo? - Falou rapidamente e levemente irritado. - E a Mione não tem que se preocupar, a Natalie é uma garota legal, quem sabe a gente não dá certo? Pode ser que aconteça!

- O que? - Harry perguntou espantado. - Ela que veio aqui? Cara, e eu que achei que ela era toda certinha e comportadinha que nem a Mione. Quem diria hein? - Riu. - E aham, tá bom... você se apegando a alguma menina? Nunca, Draco!

- Ué, nunca se sabe. - O loiro disse calmamente. - E sim ela que veio aqui ontem. - Ele sorriu marotamente ao lembrar-se da noite anterior e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - Ela é...maravilhosa, sabe? Foi maravilhosa! Se eu te contar as coisas que ela fez você não vai acreditar que tudo isso veio daquele rostinho santo. - Draco riu de um jeito debochato e fez careta. - E quando eu cheguei ontem você não estava em casa, onde você foi?

Harry riu e disse:

- Ah não cara, agora você conta! O que é que ela fez? - Ele estava curioso, afinal, Natalie era amiga de Hermione! Era engraçado saber que a morena tinha uma amiga saidinha desse jeito. - Ah, eu tava com a Hermione. Ela veio aqui de manhã e me arrastou pra fora de casa.

- Bom... - Draco começou ao mesmo tempo que passava o dedo delicadamente no canto da boca. - Err... pra começar ela veio vestida de colegial, né? Uau! - arregalou os olhos e riu. - Eu tenho tara por saias curtas e ... gravata e ela ficou simplesmente ê viu ela hoje de manhã sabe o que eu to falando e ela falava umas coisas picantes no meu ouvido, ela dançou pra mim e tirou a roupa, quase igual o seu presente de sexta feira. - o loiro riu novamente. Pareceu pensar naquela garota de novo, que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelo cabelo. - E aí... coisas aconteceram! Agora pensando bem eu devo perguntar, você não ouviu nada? Ah me lembro que você dorme como uma pedra e pode explodir uma bomba ao seu lado que você não acorda. - Ele gargalhou.

- Que isso! Pelo visto a noite foi agitada hein?! - Harry falou rindo. - Porque pra você e pra própria Natalie me perguntarem se eu escutei alguma coisa... - Ele falou maroto. - Cara, você não quer me emprestar ela por uma noite não? - Perguntou divertido. - Ela tava bem gata mesmo hoje de colegial.

- É, fica melhor ainda sem aquele uniforme, acredite em mim! - Os dois riram de um jeito gostoso e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. - Cara, você realmente precisa de alguém! Que tal se eu perguntar pra Natalie se ela tem uma amiga? - Draco fez bico e continuou olhando para Harry. - É sério, seu trabalho é muito estressante...Você precisa relaxar.Não tem nenhuma enfermeira lá não? As enfermeiras são realmente boas. - Arregalou os olhos.

Harry começou a rir.

- Cala a boca, Draco! - Tacou um travesseiro no amigo. - É meu trabalho, eu não posso sair pegando minhas colegas de trabalho! Se meu chefe descobrir, não sei nem que que acontece. - Ele pareceu pensar por um minuto. - Mas eu realmente to precisando de alguém.

- Relaxa, te ajudar em relação a isso. - Draco deu um sorriso e Harry continuou olhando com uma sobrancelha riram. - Mas Harry... O seu chefe não precisa descobrir, é só ir para uma sala vazia de trauma, tem aquelas camas lá não tem? É rápido! Você precisa aprender com o mestre! - O loiro ia se levantar da cama para ir ao banheiro mas percebeu que ainda estava sem roupa. - Hey, eu estava pensando... - tentou disfarçar. - Vamos sair e tomar um café da manhã? Eu estou precisando recarregar as minhas baterias. - sorriu.

- Imagino, aquela Natalie acabou com você hein? - Harry falou rindo, mas não se mexeu para sair do quarto, continuava sentado em uma cadeira perto da porta.

- É, foi. - Draco falou rindo. - Acho que você não aguentaria. - O olhou e continuou rindo. - Hey err... você...pode ... me e...esperar lá fora? - Se enrrolou.

Harry olhou para o amigo, divertido. Entendeu o porque daquilo.

- Com todo o prazer! Não to nem um pouco afim de te ver pelado. - Riu. - To indo. Te espero lá em baixo! - Saiu do quarto, imaginando o que aconteceria com Draco e Natalie. Se ela seria só mais um para ele, como todas as outras ou se rolaria alguma coisa mais séria.

Draco levantou-se da sua cama morrendo de preguiça e dirigiu-se até o banheiro e ficou se olhando no espelho por alguns segundos, passou as mãos pelo rosto e entrou debaixo do chuveiro e deixando a água quente cair pelo seu tinha que assumir pra si mesmo que estava balançado com a tal dançarina desde o aniversário do amigo mas não entendia porque, era difícil uma mulher realmente mexer com tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, desligou o chuveiro depois de tomar um banho não muito para o quarto só com a toalha amarrada envolta da cintura, pegou uma roupa qualquer, calça jeans, camiseta e all star e saiu do as escadas e viu Harry sentado no sofá da sala lendo o jornal.

- Vamos, Potter? - Falou rindo enquanto pegava a carteira encima da mesinha. - Eu tô com preguiça de fazer tudo hoje, queria passar o dia inteiro é pra isso, não é? - Murmurou, cansado e foi indo em direção á porta.

- Bem que você queria que a Mione aparecesse aqui com cafés na mão de novo né? - Harry riu.

- É. - Os dois foram saindo do apartamento e entraram no elevador. - O que deu nela ontem? Ela nunca se preocupa comigo e trás um pra mim. - Draco fez uma careta e riu. - Acho que ela quer mesmo que eu me afaste da amiga dela, agora eu tô entendendo tudo. - Falou enquanto ria.

- Ela só tá preocupada, não quer que a Natalie fique triste. E com razão, elas são amigas né?! - Harry falou, tentando entender o lado de Hermione.

- Mas eu não vou deixá-la triste, não vou magoá-la. - Draco falou rapidamente logo que eles saíram do elevador e caminharam para sair do prédio. - Você convive comigo e eu nunca te machuquei. - Riu um pouco. - Tá eu entendi e prometo não machucá-la, ok? E entenda o meu lado também foi ela quem apareceu aqui ontem, senão fosse por isso nada disso teria acontecido. - Falou, rápido.

- É, eu sei. Por incrível que pareça dessa vez você não teve culpa. - Harry riu. - Mas não fica dando muita corda também, porque senão ela gruda em você e depois você vai ter que dar um pé na bunda dela.

- Odeio mulher grudenta. - Draco fez cara de nojo e os dois saíram do prédio e começaram a andar, não era tão cedo então as ruas já estavam movimentadas mesmo sendo Domingo de manhã.Os dois andavam, conversavam e um momento Draco pareceu estar em do outro lado da calçada uma mulher andava rapidamente, os seus cabelos ruivos estavam voando para trás por causa do vento e ela usava um sobretudo coração começou a bater mais forte e a boca ficou pro amigo que o olhava confuso sem saber o que estava acontecendo. - Você tá vendo aquela menina logo do outro lado? - Draco tentou mostrá-la rapidamente ao amigo antes que ela sumisse. - Harry eu vou enlouquecer. - Falou sem pensar.

Harry olhava da mulher para Draco, sem entender nada.

- Hã? Por que? Que foi, Draco? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

Não demorou muito para Draco perceber o que ele estava loucura! Harry nunca ia entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Nada. - Falou rapidamente levemente constrangido e coçando a cabeça de leve. - Err... eu pensei que fosse alguém que eu conhecesse do trabalho, sabe? Mas me confundi. - Olhou pro amigo rápido e riu. - De manhã eu não funciono... - brincou.

- Você é louco, cara. - Harry não estava entendendo, mas sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Draco não ia falar uma coisa dessas do nada, apontar para uma mulher e falar que ia enlouquecer. Resolveu deixar isso de lado por enquanto, mas depois iria descobrir.


	4. Conhecendo Ginny

Era sexta-feira a noite e Harry queria muito sair. Depois de uma semana inteira de trabalho, ele merecia um descanso e além do mais, ele já tinha saído daquele época dele de se entregar totalmente ao trabalho e não ter uma vida social fora dele. Chegou em casa, tomou um banho e foi para a sala de TV, onde encontrou Draco vendo um jogo de futebol.

- Draco, tá afim de ir pra algum lugar? - Harry perguntou, sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá. - To querendo sair.

Draco tirou os olhos da tv e olhou para o amigo, era estranho ser chamado para sair por nunca saia e quase nunca se divertia mas estava gostando daquilo, o amigo tinha mesmo é que se divertir e não se preocupar só em trabalho.

- Eu topo! - Falou empolgado. - Já tomei banho mesmo e só preciso trocar de roupa. - Sorriu. - Vamos naquele lugar onde nós comemoramos o seu aniversário? Eu gostei de lá.E você... parece ter gostado também. - Se enrrolou e riu de leve.

Harry olhou para Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida. Riu internamente, será que era só por isso mesmo que ele queria ir lá?

- Tudo bem, lá é bom mesmo. - Harry disse, indo para seu quarto por uma roupa adequada.

Draco ficou por algum tempo sentado pensando no que acabara de falar para o amigo, ele tinha um motivo a mais para ir lá realmente e não era só porque ambos haviam gostado do -se e foi até o seu quarto, trocou de roupa rapidamente e não demorou muito para ele e Harry estarem sentando em uma das mesinhas do local.

- Hoje parece nem estar muito cheio, né. - Draco resolveu comentar alguma coisa, logo levantou a mão e o garçom veio atendê-los e ele pediu duas cervejas. - Harry... - O loiro sussurrou e cutucou o amigo. - Aquela morena ali ó, não tirou os olhos de você desde que nós entramos! - Ele riu e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

Harry seguiu o olhar de Draco e viu uma menina de cabelos castanhos compridos e lisos até o meio das costas. Ela usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul brilhante e decotada. Ela sorriu para ele e ele retribuiu o gesto.

- É, parece que alguém vai se dar bem hoje hein?! - Harry falou dele mesmo, rindo.

Draco riu e logo o garçom chegou com as dois logo começaram a beber e a conversar.A mesma menina que o loiro apontara anteriormente se aproximou da mesa dos dois e sorriu ao mesmo tempo que mordia o próprio lábio inferior.

- Desculpa atrapalhar mas... Eu sou de tomar iniciativa e estava com vontade de dançar com você, será que rola? - Ela olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso.

Draco ficou em silêncio apenas observando aquela cena, tomou um gole da cerveja e esperou a resposta do amigo, é claro que ele iria acompanhá-la.

Harry deu um sorriso maroto para a garota.

- Claro. - Ele disse e tomou o último gole de sua cerveja. Levantou-se e acompanhou a garota que o puxava pela mão para a pista de dança. Os dois começaram a dançar uma música animada, ele com as mãos na cintura dela e ela rebolando para ele. Olhou de esguela para Draco deu uma piscadela para o amigo, incentivando-o.

Draco ficou ali sentado e bebendo durante aquela música, algumas pessoas estavam se divertindo na pista e ele não conseguia tirar a sexta feira passada da cabeç raios estava acontecendo com ele? Não demorou muito para as luzes apagarem e só a luz do palco ficar acesa e o show começar, ele não sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, seu coração começou a bater forte e suas mãos suarem e Harry tinha sumido, sumido com aquela mesma mulher da semana passada apareceu, Draco sabia que ela era, ele sabia! Seu coração começou a bater mais forte ainda, ele achou que fosse sair pela toda a dança de boca aberta, estava quase acabou e ela se retirou no meio de muitos aplausos e assovios o loiro não pensou duas vezes e levantou-se de sua mesa e se aproximou da porta por onde ela tinha entrado, haviam dois seguranças ali.

- Ei, com licenç... err... eu gostaria de entrar aí.Será que eu não posso? - Sorriu,

tentando soar simpático. - ... Sou um grande fã! - tentou explicar e convencer eles.

Um dos seguranças olhou para ele com desprezo.

- Sinto muito, ninguém pode entrar. - O mais alto falou friamente.

Draco continuou olhando para o segurança por alguns instantes, ele não o deixaria entrar mesmo, era melhor ele nem -se da mesa novamente tirou da carteira o dinheiro e jogou encima da mesma.Não iria mais ficar quê? Harry havia sumido, não tinha mais porque ficar do local e encostou-se no carro que estava parado ali em frente.Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou encostado no automóvel e pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, como ele havia deixado chegar a esse ponto? Não se reconhecia de muito tempo parado ali viu uma ruiva sair do bar vestindo um sobretudo preto e com os mesmos cabelos lisos ao vento, a visão de Draco era perfeita, ele ficou parado por alguns segundos ainda em transe e decidiu ir atrás dela, não iria perder aquela chance por nada nessa andando mais rápido atrás dela e dando de cara com as pessoas, se esquivando quando pôde.

- Ei, ! - ele falou um pouco mais alto e se aproximou dela, pegou delicadamente no braço dela e fez ela virar, ficando de frente pra dois se olharam nos olhos por algum e ele ficou todo o rosto dela, ela era simplesmente . - Hey, eu... nós... eu. - Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. - Posso falar com você? - Perguntou rapidamente.

A garota o olhou hesitante. Ela já estava acostumada com todos aqueles caras a seguindo e querendo falar com ela. Ela chamava muita a atenção nas danças e sabia disso.

- Er... na verdade eu estou com um pouco de pressa. - Ela falou, tentando se esquivar dele, mas não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto ele era bonito. Os cabelos loiros caídos nos olhos perfeitamente azuis.

- É, eu sei. - Ele sorriu e soltou o braço dela delicadamente. - Mas ... eu peço uma excessão, a gente tomar um café.Eu tô atrás de você desde semana passada e eu... - Ele olhou para o lado por alguns segundos e depois voltou a olhá-la. Não iria assumir pra ela que pensava nela há quase uma semana, tentou concertar o que havia dito. - Eu ... bem, será que você poderia abrir uma excessão pra mim? - Pediu, sinceramente.

Ela deu um sorrisinho, tinha gostado dele. Viu que ele não era um daqueles caras que só estavam interessados no corpo dela. Olhou em seus olhos azuis e disse:

- E por que eu deveria abrir essa excessão? - Riu marotamente.

- Porque eu me acho diferente dos outros caras e tenho certeza disso. - ele disse isso rápido e convicto. - Se você me der apenas dez minutos a gente sai daqui e toma um café e conversa e você vai ver isso. - sorriu. - Se você quiser, é vou ... respeitar qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

Ela riu. Olhou para os lados por um momento, como se estivesse pensando.

- Ah, tudo bem... - Ela revirou os olhos. - Você me convenceu! Então vamos logo. - Pegou a mão dele e atravessaram a rua, se dirigindo para uma cafeteria tranquila que tinha no final do quarteirão.

Logo que se sentaram os dois não conseguiram quebrar o contato visual, sorriam para o outro.A garçonete se aproximou e anotou o pedido deles e logo saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

- Me conta err... Isso que você faz... te estressa? - Riu de leve.

- Ah, um pouco. - Ela disse sincera. - É meio desgastante, todos os treinos e tal. Mas o pior são alguns homens que não te respeitam sabe? Te tratam como se fosse uma vagabunda, mas eu não sou assim. Eu sou só uma dançarina, nada mais. Mas tem gente que não entende. - Ela disse, com um olhar triste. - Mas é isso que eu gosto, dançar é minha paixão e é engraçado ver a cara de bobos que vocês fazem. - Ela riu.

- E vocês mulheres são realmente más. - Draco comentou rindo, ambos riram de um jeito gostoso e o café chegou.A garçonete colocou as duas canecas encima da mesa e saiu dois começaram a tomar mas sem conseguir pararem de se olhar. - Eu quero dizer uma coisa sinceramente, quero dizer que eu admiro você. - Parou de beber e colocou a caneca na mesa. - Admiro por você fazer isso por paixão e realmente gostar parabéns, sério! - sorriu.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

- Uau, obrigada! Uma das primeiras pessoas que me falam isso. - Riu de leve. - É, acho que em menos de 10 minutos você me provou que é diferente dos outros caras. Ou talvez você esteja só fingindo, para eu confiar em você e depois se aproveitar de mim. - Ela brincou.

Eles riram juntos e continuaram se simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, ela era muito mais do que perfeita, mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Pode ficar tranquila que eu não vou fazer isso, ok? - E sem pensar duas vezes ele colocou uma das mãos dele sobre a dela e a acariciou de leve, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo, não entendia aquilo, nunca se sentira daquela maneira antes. - Err... - Tentou mudar de assunto. - Vamos nos apresentar, então... Qual o seu nome? Quantos anos você tem? - Sorriu.

- Er... meu nome é Ginny e tenho 21 anos. E você? - Ginny se arrepiou toda quando sentiu o toque do loiro em sua mão. Era quente e macio e ele a olhava de um jeito tão carinhoso que a fazia querar abraçá-lo.

- E meu nome é Draco. - Ele falou de um jeito simpático e sorrindo. - Tenho 22. E você não parece ter 21 anos, parece ser mais nova. - Olhou-a de um jeito desafiador e depois os dois ouviu o celular tocar e pegou de dentro do bolso, era uma mensagem de Harry perguntando onde ele estava. - Err... - ele guardou o celular. - ... Eu acho que eu vou ter que ir, meu amigo. - Se enrrolou. - Você quer uma carona até em casa? - Tentou ser simpático.

- Ah, não precisa, está tudo bem. Eu vou de metrô mesmo. - Ela disse, já se levantando da cadeira. - Bom, nos vemos depois? - Ela riu, corando de leve. Queria ver ele de novo, tinha gostado da companhia do loiro e ele parecia ser realmente diferente dos outros caras.

- Por mim quando você quiser. - Os dois já tinham pago e saído da cafeteria, estavam na calç sorria pra ela e ela correspondia. - Olha, eu vou fazer uma coisa diferente do que eu sempre faço, vou te dar o número do meu celular. - Ele pegou um pedaço qualquer de dentro do bolso da calça e anotou o número do celular e entregou á ela, ainda sorrindo de leve. - Bom err... Ginny.A gente se vê. - Draco era um homem charmoso, sabia como conquistar uma garota mas não sabia o que estava passando em sua cabeça, não entendia como aquela ruiva tinha mexido tanto com ele. Se aproximou dela e colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela um beijinho de leve na bochecha dela e ficou próximo á ela por alguns segundos sentindo aquele perfume maravilhoso, se afastou. - Você me liga então quando puder? - Sorriu.

Ginny sorriu para ele. Draco era definitivamente muito charmoso, mas ela não cairia nas garras dele fácil assim. Ela era uma dançarina e conhecia muito bem os homens e ela não era de se apaixonar fácil.

- Claro, quando puder.. eu te ligo. - Ela falou com uma voz que soou tentadora para o loiro. - Tchau Draco, até mais. - Ela passou por ele, deixando seus cabelos voarem com o vento e lhe lançou um último perfeito sorriso.

Quando ela passou por ele e lançou aquele sorriso ele não pôde deixar de morder seu lábio inferior e em pensar coisas impróprias, ela era maravilhosa e ele estava apaixonado? Respirou fundo e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e atravessou a rua chegando rapidamente até o barzinho onde estivera antes e onde conhecê-la aquela Harry sentado na mesma mesa que estavam anteriormente, se aproximou e se sentou.

- Desculpa ter te deixado aqui, fui resolver uns problemas. - Foi a única coisa que o loiro conseguiu dizer.

- Tudo bem, eu acabei de voltar também. - Harry disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Draco não conseguiu deixar de rir, olhou pra Harry e lhe deu um empurrão de brincadeira.

- Me conta tudo, como foi? O que aconteceu? Como ela era? - Draco ria. - Agora eu que quero , Potter!

Harry deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Cara, que mulher boa viu?! - Ele falou, rindo. - Mas não aconteceu nada demais, também nem tinha como né, a gente tava no meio de um bar, mas ela me passou o telefone dela.

- Ah fala sério que você tá me dando a desculpa 'Não tinha como estávamos no meio de um bar' ? - Draco olhou-o desacreditado. - Cara, o banheiro existe pra isso! Harry, você é virgem? - Perguntou, sério.

- Malfoy, eu não sou igual a você que entra em qualquer banheiro pra transar com uma mulher! - Harry falou irritado. - Que saco! E você sabe que eu não sou virgem, pra que fica falando isso toda hora? - Ele bufou, revirando os olhos. - E você, onde foi? - Ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. Draco realmente o irritava às vezes, querendo que ele teambém fosse galinha e pegador como o amigo era.

Draco resolveu deixar então aquele assunto pra lá.Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto querendo ganhar tempo se deveria contar ou não ao amigo sobre o ocorrido, ele confiava em Harry então optou por contar:

- Sabe... - Ele começou e parou. - Ok, eu sei que você vai me zoar mas a dançarina do seu aniversário? Então, ela dançou aqui hoje de novo e eu... depois de tudo eu fui atrás dela, porque eu simplesmente precisava falar com ela, não consegui tirar ela da minha cabeça durante toda a semana. - Ele falou sério. - E ela é perfeita, Harry! Ela é simpática, é muito mais bonita pessoalmente, ela ama o que ela faz e o nome dela é Ginny.E pode parecer idiota o meu papo mas...eu realmente gostei dela, tô disposto a ... conhecê-la melhor.

Harry não estava acreditando naquilo. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça no momento. Primeiro: Draco pensando em uma menina que ele nem conhecia, nem sabia como era o rosto dela por causa da máscara, por uma semana inteira. Ele devia estar com algum problema, Draco nunca foi de ficar pensando por muito tempo na mesma mulher. Segundo: Ginny? Ginny não era um nome muito comum e era o mesmo nome da irmã de Ron, que por coincidência também era ruiva. Por um minuto, passou pela cabeça dele que talvez aquela dançarinha fosse Ginny Weasley, mas era impossível. Se ela fosse dançarina, eles saberiam não? E ela não faria isso, não... não mesmo! Era só uma coincidência. Terceiro: Sabia porque Draco falara daquela mulher quando estavam indo tomar café no fim de semana. Aquela mulher era ruiva e se parecia com a dançarina do bar. Ele estava ficando realmente maluco.

Harry começou a rir e Draco o olhou interrogativamente.

- Você tá louco por essa mulher! - Harry falou. - Até chegou a imaginar ela na rua esses dias pra trás. - Zombou. - Quem diria hein? Draco Malfoy apaixonado por uma dançarina! - Começou a rir mais ainda, mas viu o olhar que Draco estava lhe lançando e resolveu parar.- Tá, foi mal... mas que é engraçado é. Mas tudo bem, me conta! Como você conversou com ela?

- Eu estou realmente louco por ela, realmente. - Draco falou sinceramente. - Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, não sei.Há uma semana atrás eu estava ótimo agora eu vou dormir toda noite e eu penso nela, penso no jeito que ela andava, no jeito que ela dançava e muito nela quando estive com a Natalie no final de semana, sei que isso é péssimo mas eu não posso evitar. - Ele falou, de um jeito meio desesperado. - Mas... então. - Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. - Eu esperei lá fora, já que os seguranças não me deixaram entrar, e nem deixariam né? - Fez careta e riu. - E quando ela passou eu corri atrás dela, disse que precisava conversar e pra ela me dar uma chance pra eu poder mostrar á ela como eu sou diferente dos outros caras.E nós conversamos ... até você mandar a mensagem! - Fez careta, de brincadeira.

Harry riu.

- Po, foi mal Draco, não sabia. - Ele ainda não estava acreditando em nada daquilo, não era possível! Draco apaixonado? - Cara, não dá pra acreditar que você tá mesmo gostando dessa garota! Você nem sabe quem ela é direito. Viu ela uma vez dançando e já ficou todo assim com ela? Isso é só desejo, só porque ela dança como nenhuma outra e tem um corpo de tirar o fôlego. Não é que você estaja realmente afim dela. - Era exatamente isso que Harry achava. Draco só queria tê-la por algumas noites, saboreá-la, mas nada além disso.

Draco ficou em silêncio e pensando no que o amigo havia lhe á mesmo que era isso que ele sentia por Ginny? Só desejo? De levá-la para a cama e pronto? Seu coração não dizia isso, quando ele esteve perto dela há momentos atrás não sentiu vontade de fazer isso, pelo contrário, queria ficar perto dela, conversar com ela por horas e nunca iria se cansar pra Harry e sorriu de leve dando a entender o que o amigo tinha dito.

- É, quem sabe. - Murmurou e voltou a silenciar-se por alguns segundos. - Bom vamos embora? Nós precisamos de uma bela noite de sono, eu tô o dia todo hoje. - Draco foi se levantando. - Você vai ligar quando para a sua garota? - Sorriu enquanto saiam do bar.


	5. Amigos Reunidos

Harry acordou cedo no domingo e como o dia estava monótono, sem nada pra fazer, teve uma idéia. Ia ligar para Ron e Hermione e chamá-los para almoçarem na casa dele. Ele e Draco sabiam cozinhar um pouco e seria um programa legal entre amigos, onde Ron e Mione poderiam se conhecer melhor e a amiga tiraria aquela primeira impressão que teve do ruivo. Foi para a sala e pegou o telefone, discou o número de Ron e o mesmo atendeu.

- E aí, Ron?! - Harry disse. - Você não anima de vir almoçar aqui comigo e com o Draco não? A gente vai chamar a Mione também.

- Oh a Hermione? - Ele perguntou surpreso, andava de um lado pro outro na cozinha, estava com um bacon nas mãos. - Oh ok, eu vou.Só que eu vou ter que pedir um favor, Harry. - Ron falou com a voz meio envergonhada. - Tem problema da Ginny ir? Nós íamos passar o domingo juntos mas tenho ceretza que ela vai adorar ir almoçar aí e rever vocês, tudo bem por você? Não posso desmarcar com ela. - Murmurou.

- Claro Ron, sem problemas! Eu ia mesmo falar com você pra chamar ela, to com saudades dessa ruivinha. - Harry disse rindo. Por um momento se lembrou da dançarina do Draco, mas sabia que ela não era a mesma Ginny. Não tinha nada a ver. - Pode trazer ela sim. Espero vocês no máximo até uma hora então ok?

- Ok, até uma hora nós estamos aí. - Ron falou animado e logo ele e Harry desligaram o telefone.

- Com quem você falava, Potter? - Draco descia as escadas um pouco descabelado, acabara de acordar e estava de pijamas ainda. - Tão cedo e já tagarelando no telefone? - O loiro chegou ao último degrau da escada e tropeçou mas conseguiu se manter em pé.Deu um sorrisinho amarelo. - Se eu cair agora, eu morro. - Fez careta.

- Que que você tem? - Harry perguntou rindo. - Eu tava no telefone com o Ron, eu chamei ele pra vir almoçar com a gente. Vou chamar a Mione também! E ah, a irmã do Ron vem com ele. - Harry achou melhor não comentar nada sobre o fato dela se chamar Ginny e também ser ruiva, senão era capaz do amigo entrar em desespero achando que a Weasley era a dançarinha.

- O Ron tem uma irmã? Eu achei que só fosse aquela família enorme e cheia de filhos homens. - Draco dizia mexendo as mãos e rindo. - Ok, almoço com os amigos, legal, gostei. - Falou realmente empolgado. - Eu vou voltar e dormir mais um pouco será que tem como? - Bocejou e foi virando-se para subir de novo e voltar até o seu quarto.

- Não Draco, sinto muito mas não tem como! - Harry falou, puxando-o pelo ombro. - Você vai me ajudar a fazer o almoço.

- Oh, ok. - Draco falou ligeiramente desanimado mas foi junto com Harry para a quando começassem a preparar tudo ele iria se animar mais um pouco.

Draco estava terminando de colocar a mesa e Harry estava na cozinha com Hermione terminando o almoço quando ouviu a campainha o grito do amigo dizendo que estava ocupado e que era pra ele -se da porta e a abriu, viu Ron com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos e sorrindo de leve.

- Malfoy! - Ron falou animado e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. - Hey, essa é a Ginny, minha irmã! - Puxou Ginny pelo braço delicadamente, até o momento o loiro não tinha visto a ruiva, seu coração bateu mais era irmã do Ron? Era muita coincidência.

- H... Hey, Ginny! - Draco tentou ser o mais normal possível.

Quando Ginny o viu seus olhos se arregalaram. Era muita coincidência! Ele era amigo de seu irmão?! Morava junto com Harry?

- Ei Malfoy! - Ela falou rindo, tentando não demonstrar muito a sua surpresa. Ginny usava uma calça jeans justa com um cinto branco na cintura, um all star branco e uma blusa de alcinha vermelha.

- Cadê o Harry? - Ron perguntou ainda olhava para Ginny um tanto quanto encomodado com aquela situação, riu e coçou a cabeça.

- Ele tá na cozinha, Ron! Você pode ir lá. - não pensou duas vezes e entrou no apartamento e foi direto para á voltou o seu olhar para Ginny. - Entra. - Ele sorriu quando ela entrou, como ela estava maravilhosa com aquela blusa de alcinha o vermelho. - Err... Eu juro que eu não sabia, ok? Eu juro! - Ele riu.

- Relaxa Draco, não se preocupa. - Ela falou, rindo para ele. - Mas só pra constar, eu também não sabia de nada ok? - Ela se aproximou dele e falou bem baixinho. - Mas por quê? Não gostou de me ver?

- Eu...eu...eu... - Ele gaguejou um pouco, não sabia realmente o que dizer.Não entendia como Ginny conseguia deixá-lo dessa forma, desse pensar em algo pra dizer e olhou nos olhos dela, ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo até ouvirem o nome de dois se afastaram e viram Hermione entrando na sala e se aproximou dos dois.

- Giiiinny! - Ela falou aproximou mais e abraçou forte a amiga. - Saudades de você, ê tá linda! - Sorriu.

- Obrigada Mione, você também tá linda! - Ginny falou, olhando com um sorriso para a morena. - Você sumiu! Nem liga mais pra mim né. - Ela falou com um biquinho.

- Oun minha flor. - Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo e liso dela. - Eu tô trabalhando muito mas... me conte, o que você anda fazendo? - a abraçou pelo olhou pra Draco que estava ali parado ainda. - O que foi, Malfoy? - Perguntou, sem entender.

- Nada...err, eu vou ajudar o pessoal na cozinha! - Riu, sem graça e saiu andou abraçada com Ginny.

- Não liga pra ele, ok? Ele é um mulherengo, apesar de eu odiar isso nele, é meu amigo! - Mione sussurrou para Ginny.

Ginny riu, não sabia o que falar. Aquela situação era um pouco constragendora. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de guardar segredo dos seus amigos, mas sabia que se contasse que dançava em bares eles não iriam apoiá-la de jeito nenhum, muito pelo contrário, achariam aquilo um absurdo. Ginny nem queria saber o que Ron faria com ela se descobrisse.

- É mesmo? Não parece que ele é assim. - Ginny falou, querendo descobrir mais sobre o loiro, mas sem querer dar na cara.

- Você que pensa, são todos iguais e o Draco... Meu Deus. - Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto falava. - Se eu te contar o que ele fez com a minha amiga, você não vai tenho nojo de gente assim, sabe? É estranho pensar que há pessoas por aí que não se importem de sair e dormir com uma pessoa que mal conhecem, ew é nojento! - Mione fez uma careta e quando chegaram na porta da cozinha resolveu mudar de assunto. - Harry olha quem está aqui! - A morena falou empolgada e sorrindo referindo-se á amiga.

- Ginny! - Harry falou animado, quando se virou para ver de quem Hermione estava falando. - Que saudade de você, ruivinha! - Ele abraçou a garota.

- Pois é, Harry. Eu tava falando com a Mione, vocês esquecem de mim né?! - Ginny falou brincando e rindo.

- Impossível te esquece Ginny, é só que a gente tá meio ocupado no trabalho sabe? Mas você sabe que sempre que quiser pode vir aqui em casa né? As portas estão sempre abertas pra você! - Harry falou, num tom amigável.

- Ah é? - Ginny falou sorrindo marotamente e olhando para Draco. - Que bom saber, Harry! Pode deixar que eu vou vir sim, porque se depender de você a gente fica séculos sem se ver né.

- Não é isso. - Draco resolveu dizer alguma coisa senão acabariam desconfiando de toda a situação. - Nós trabalhamos muito e... Nós chegamos em casa todo dia lá pelas o que... 8 da noite. - Ele falou rapidamente. - É difícil ter tempo para outras coisas, até os amigos. - Riu, de leve.

- Mas você teve tempo para a Natalie semana passada, não? - Ron falou com a boca cheia de batata frita e olhou para Draco não pensou duas vezes, se aproximou do ruivo e deu-lhe um tapa na nuca. O ruivo gemeu de dor.

- Shhh, Ronald. - Falou num tom sério.

- Não me manda ficar shhh! - Ron retrucou.A situação não deixava de ser engraçada.

Harry começou a gargalhar.

- Ih, prepare-se Ron. É a segunda vez que a Hermione te vê e ela já tá te batendo e mandando em você! Cuidado hein?! - Falou divertido.

Ginny também riu e falou:

- Não fala assim dela Harry! Ela só faz o que as mulheres têm que fazer: mandar! E vocês, homens, obedecerem é claro!

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ouviu aquele comentário de Ginny, sorriu de leve e ficou olhando para a ruiva.

- E você tem um homem em quem possa mandar, Ginny? - Disparou e cruzou os braços de um jeito desafiador.

- Uuuh... - Ron riu empolgado com a situação. - E não, ... não vai mandar em mim e nem me bater mais, não é, Hermione? - O ruivo olhou para a morena.

- Se você continuar falando coisas indevidas. - Mione enrrolou-se.

Harry começou a rir e já ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Ginny, que também estava com os braços cruzados que nem o Draco e fitava o loiro com um ar superior.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, Draco... Sim, eu tenho um homem em quem eu possa mandar! Um não, vários!

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas ao escutar aquilo e olhou diretamente para Draco, que parecia estar sem reação.

Todos naquela cozinha estavam em silêncio e processando o que Ginny acabara de então resolveu se pronunciar e explicar a situação:

- Ginny tá falando da família! Dos irmãos! Ela é a caçula, é a mais nova, por isso diz que manda! - Ron falou de um jeito inocente e riu de também sorriu e Harry os acompanhou mas Draco não acreditou naquilo, sabia qual era a verdadeira profissão de Ginny, sabia do que ela estava a olhando do mesmo jeito de antes.

- Bom err... tá todo mundo com fome agora, não é? Vamos comer? - O loiro descruzou o braço e sorriu de um jeito empolgado.

- Vamos! - Ginny falou, ainda com o ar superior. Sabia que tinha mexido na cabeça dele com aquela resposta e ria internamente com isso. - O cheiro tá ótimo! To morrendo de fome.

- Espero que vocês gostem! Eu e o Draco que fizemos e a Mione deu uma ajudinha no final. - Harry falou, servindo os pratos dos amigos.

Enquanto comiam, Ginny não parava de olhar para Draco que estava sentado a sua frente. Por vezes, ela esbarrava sua perna na dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse censuradamente.

- A comida está realmente deliciosa, não está? - Draco resolveu falar antes que aquela ruiva o deixasse completamente a taça de vinho e bebeu um pouco.

- Vocês realmente são bons nisso. - Ron comentou e logo depois colocou uma garfada na boca. - Meu Deus Ginny a gente não ia comer bem desse jeito se estivessemos em casa. - O ruivo brincou.

- Tá uma delícia mesmo, parabéns, meninos! - Mione sorriu para ambos enquanto comia.

- É verdade, parabéns! - Ginny concordou, pondo uma garfada de comida na boca, delicadamente. Olhou para Draco e este parecia querer evitá-la. A ruiva se segurou para não rir e começou a passar a sua perna na dele de novo, mas agora de um jeito mais intenso, subindo pela perna dele até chegar em sua coxa, fazendo movimentos circulares. Draco a olhou com os olhos arregalados e engasgou com a comida assim que Ginny chegou perto do seu membro.

- O que houve, Draco? - Ela perguntou com um tom inocente e falsamente preocupado. - Acho melhor você jogar uma água no rosto, você tá vermelho!

- Eu tô... bem! - O loiro colocava o guardanapo perto da boca. - Foi err... a pimenta! Não tem necessidade de eu jogar uma água no meu rosto mas obrigado pela dica, Ginny. - Olhou para ela e sorriu de leve agradecendo.

- Pimenta? - Ron perguntou sem entender. - Vai ver o Harry ou a Mione só colocaram pimenta na sua parte da comida. -O ruivo riu de um jeito não pensou duas vezes, deu um chute na canela de Ron por debaixo da mesa. - Ow...merda! - Ele gemeu quase sem voz.

- É, parece que você estava errado em relação a Hermione não te bater mais hein Ron?! - Harry zuou o ruivo. - Cuidado com ela, ela é brava de verdade! E Ron, vê se deixa um espaço nessa sua barriga pra sobremesa tá? Torta de morango com chantilly. - Harry falou, dando água na boca dos outros.

- Bom, eu já acabei! Quando quiser trazer a sobremesa... - Ginny deu a indireta.

- Você já acabou, Ginny? - Draco perguntou para a ruiva colocando os talheres sobre o prato. - Então vem, acho que você pode me ajudar a trazer a torta, que tal? - Sorriu antes de se levantar.

- Oba torta! - Ron falou animado e sorriu. - Eu tenho espaço aqui pra tudo, Harry. - O ruivo brincou.

- Como você pode ter um amigo tão chato, Harry? - Mione sussurrou para o moreno.

- Eu pergunto o mesmo sobre ela, Harry! - Ron usou o mesmo tom de voz da morena.

- Fico feliz que vocês estejam se dando tão bem! - Harry falou ironicamente e rindo.

- Vamos então, Draco. - Ginny falou, se levantando da cadeira e indo para a cozinha.

Assim que puseram o pé na cozinha Draco puxou Ginny pelo braço e a colocou contra a pia da cozinha.O loiro tinha as mãos na cintura da ruiva e a apertava com força,ambos estavam com a respiração um pouco aproximou seu rosto do dela lentamente e falou em seu ouvido bem baixo:

- Quem você pensa que é pra me provocar desse jeito, Weasley? - Ele sentia aquele perfume tão característico dela, aquilo o deixava completamente louco.

- Não foi você que queria me conhecer, Malfoy? - Ginny perguntou, sussurrando sedutoramente no ouvido dele. - Então, aqui está!

- Você me deixa louco, sabia? - Ele continuou sussurando perto do ouvido dela. - Completamente doido, você tem o dom de fazer isso em todos os seus homens que você manda e desmanda! - Ele disparou e os dois se olharam nos olhos e ele se aproximou para beijá-la mas a ruiva virou o rosto. - Você é maravilhosa! - sussurrou novamente perto do ouvido dela.

Ginny apenas riu, estava um pouco corada e não podia deixar de adimitir para si mesma que estava adorando a situação de deixar Draco louco desse jeito. Se desviou dele e abriu a geladeira. Pegou o tabuleiro de vidro com a torta de morango e depositou-a sobre a bancada da cozinha. Olhou para Draco e deu um sorriso.

- Vamos ver se está boa. - Ginny falou e passou seu dedo indicador na borda da torta, onde tinha uma grande concentração de chantilly e depois pos a ponta do dedo na boca, lambendo o chantilly. Olhou para Draco e viu que ele estava com a boca entreaberta e passando a mãos pelos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os.


	6. Conhecendo MELHOR Ginny

Ele estava ficando completamente maluco, quanto tempo aguentaria? Não saberia era muito atraente e ela estava jogando com ele e ele era Draco Malfoy que jogava e nunca saia aproximou dela rapidamente e a puxou pelo braço de um jeito violento e a empurrou contra a parede, seus corpos estavam totalmente próximos e suas respirações Draco passou o dedo lentamente ao redor da torta onde ainda havia chantilly e olhou para Ginny que o olhava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, colocou seu dedo sobre o lábio inferior da ruiva e passou o chantilly deixando o lábio dela levemente coberto pelo seu rosto lentamente e fechou os olhos, o mesmo ela fez e ele passou a língua sobre o lábio dela, mordeu de leve a parte inferior e puxou junto ao seu:

- Hey cadê a torta? - Ron gritou da sala fazendo com que Harry e Mione abriu os olhos ao mesmo instante que Ginny, ficaram se olhando.

- Você não pode fugir pra sempre, Weasley. - Sussurrou.

- Eu nunca fujo, Malfoy. - Ginny falou com um tom desafiador, mas ainda assim afetada pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele estava provocando ela, assim como ela tinha feito com ele. Os dois estava jogando e nenhum estava afim de sair perdendo. Quando Draco passou a língua pelos seus lábios daquele jeito, ela sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de puxá-lo pela camisa e lhe dar um beijo, mas conseguiu se segurar. Não ia deixá-lo com esse gostinho da vitória. Mas que ele era tentador, isso era. E Ginny não sabia por quanto tempo mais ia aguentar.

Ele se afastou um pouco dela e pegou a torta que tinha que levar até a mesa senão os amigos iriam continuar chamando por eles, Ginny veio logo atrá colocou a torta sobre a mesa.

- Err... nós demoramos porque a parte do chantilly tava derretendo e nós tivemos que... Colocar mais! - O loiro falou rápido e olhou para os amigos vendo que eles haviam -se á mesa e eles foram se servindo.

- Ginny... - Hermione virou-se pra ela enquanto comia. - Onde você tá morando? Você não mora com esse... Ser aqui não, né? - Apontou pra Ron com a cabeça e todos riram, menos Rony é claro.

- Eu sou uma pessoa adorável de se conviver, Hermione. - Ron quis dizer com um tom de superioridade e não conseguiu.A morena só revirou os olhos.

- Infelizmente Mione, eu ainda estou morando com essa praga. - Ginny falou divertida. - Mas por pouco tempo. Eu to procurando alguns lugares legais pra morar e vou arranjar um logo, aí eu saio da casa do Ron.

- Se você se encher do Ron e não tiver um lugar definitivo pra morar ainda Ginny, pode vir fica aqui por uns dias. - Harry falou, simpaticamente. - Não é Draco? Não seria de incômodo nenhum!

- Claro. - Draco respondeu rapidamente e riu de leve. - Você só ia ter que aguentar dois homens, Ginny. - O loiro a olhou e deu aquele sorriso. - Mas nós somos muito organizados, isso é uma coisa pra se dizer. - Riu novamente.

- Organizados? - Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida. - Você? O Harry eu até acredito mas...Você? - Riu. - Difícil de se acreditar mesmo!

- Morar com a Ginny é incrível... - Ron começou e riu ao mesmo tempo. - Esses dias ela deu um escândalo por causa de uma barata, eram 3 hrs da manhã! - Os amigos riram.

- Ah Ron, nem vem que você também ficou morrendo de medo dela! - Ginny falou, tentando se defender. - E eu sou uma pessoa incrível mesmo! Vocês iam adorar morar comigo, meninos. - Ela falou, olhando pra Harry e depois pra Draco, provocativamente.

- Tenho certeza que sim, Ginny. - Harry falou, rindo. - E o que eu ouvi? Ron, você tava com medo de uma barata? Por Deus! - O moreno zombou.

- Eu não... estava com medo dela. - Ron falou enrrolado e os amigos riram.

- Meu Deus! - Hermione continuava rindo. - Hey Rony, eu ainda não te perguntei.O que você faz? Trabalha no que? - O olhou e sorriu de leve.

- Bom... - Ele começou, se surpreendendo com o interesse de Hermione e decidiu respondê-la com jeito. - ... Me formei em Jornalismo e tipo onde eu trabalho dá pra se fazer de tudo, sabe? E essa semana me colocaram pra apresentar a previsão do tempo. - O ruivo riu, corando-se. - Mas ah é legal, eu gosto.É simpático! - sorriu.

- Ron é o menino do tempo, oun! - Draco fez uma careta e riu, brincando. - E você Ginny o que você faz? - A olhou, tentando disfarçar a vontade que sentia de rir.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, não era possível que Draco tinha perguntado aquilo. Ele estava sendo ridículo! Sentiu uma vontade enorme de matá-lo naquele momento.

- Eu estou trabalhando como garçonete, Draco. Até achar alguma coisa melhor. - Ela disse, sem deixar transparecer o nervosismo em sua voz. Ela odiava mentir pro irmão e pros amigos, mas era preciso. - Mas até que o dinheiro que eu ganho é bom. Os clientes são gentis e dão boas gorjetas sabe? - Ela olhou marotamente para Draco. Ela não ia deixar barato aquela pergunta dele, é claro que tinha que falar alguma coisa que o irritasse.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de canto, ela estava o provocando e ele o lábio inferior de leve e riu.

- Um trabalho legal, se você ganha bem e gosta do que faz. - Continuou rindo de leve e sem querer bateu a mão na taça de vinho que estava próximo de si, o líquido derramou em sua camisa branca. - Ow! Err... que nojo. - Fez careta. - Err... eu já volto, vou trocar. - Se levantou e foi se dirigindo para a escada.

- Harry eu posso levar um pedaço dessa torta pra casa? - Ron fez biquinho.

- Você só come, Ronald? - Hermione não deixou de rir.

- Claro, Ron. - Harry riu. - Vai sobrar muita torta. Vamos lá na cozinha pegar uma vasilha. - Ele se levantou da mesa e foi seguido por Ron e Hermione.

- Er, eu vou no banheiro. Onde é, Harry? - Ginny perguntou.

- Lá em cima, segunda porta à esquerda.

- Ok, obrigada. - Ginny subiu as escadas e estava indo entrar no banheiro quando escutou um barulho de gavetas se fechando na porta a sua frente. Deduziu que era Draco e resolveu provocá-lo mais um pouquinho. Abriu devagar a porta e encontrou o loiro parado de frente ao armário, sem camisa. Sua respiração falhou por um segundo, ele tinha o corpo muito bonito. Barriga de tanquinho com entradinhas, um peito definido e costas musculosas. Parou por um segundo, admirando aquela visão incoscientemente. Mas foi pega no flagra.

Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto e se aproximou um pouco mais dela, ainda sem vestir a camisa.

- O que você quer aqui no meu quarto, Weasley? - Perguntou baixinho. - Me contar de novo como você ganha bem em gorjetas no seu trabalho? - Foi irônico, vestiu a camisa rapidamente e ficou fitando-a.

- Quem sabe... - Ela falou, passando a mão por um de seus ombros e descendo pelo braço. - Aposto que você tá super curioso pra saber.

Pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que responder, ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e vendo Ginny olhá-lo com um olhar de superioridade, como se tivesse ganhado alguma coisa e ele nã então dizer algo em sua defesa:

- Não, não estou! - Falou de um jeito enrrolado e rápido. - Como você consegue... - Ele aproximou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Aguentar todos aqueles homens? Eles passam a mão em você, não passam? Eles te oferecem dinheiro para você dormir com eles, não? - Se afastou um pouco e a olhou nos olhos. - Só me diz uma coisa... - Voltou a sussurrar e correu rapidamente uma de suas mãos por baixo da blusa da ruiva, acariciou-lhe a barriga lentamente. - Como você consegue mexer tanto comigo? Como... Consegue me deixar tão louco assim?

Ginny arrepiou-se inteira. Ver Draco admitindo que ela o deixava louca fazia-a sentir uma sensação agradável, de prazer e realização. Olhou naqueles olhos azuis penetrantes e sabia que não conseguiria responder nada. Pos uma mão na nuca dele e pegou nos seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto dela. Seus rostos estavam extremamente próximos e Draco a olhava surpreso, sem saber o que a garota ia fazer. Como Ginny era mais baixa que Draco, seu rosto ficava próximo ao pescoço dele e o beijou de leve. Viu Draco arrepiar-se ao seu toque e isso estimulou-a a dar leves mordidas no pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo que o empurrava para trás. Quando chegaram perto da cama, Ginny o empurrou e ele caiu, de costas no colchão. Ela subiu em cima dele, sentando-se em sua barriga. Aproximou deu rosto do dele e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro:

- Ninguém toca em mim, Draco. Achei que você entendesse qual era a minha profissão. Eu sou uma dançarina, não uma puta qualquer. - Terminando essas palavras Ginny se levantou e saiu do quarto, sem falar mais nada.

Draco ficou na mesma posição sem saber o que fazer, talvez tinha falado demais e coisas que não deveriam serem Ginny desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha onde os amigos estavam viu Harry, Ron e Hermione conversando animadamente, pararam no mesmo instante que ela entrou.

- Que cara é essa, Ginny? - Ron perguntou preocupado. - Hey, vamos indo? Eu tenho que escrever uma matéria pra amanhã. - Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu também vou indo, preciso estudar. - Hermione sorriu.

- Vamos. - Ginny concordou sem hesitar. - Eu só to com dor de cabeça, vai passar.

- Quer um remédio, Ginny? - Harry perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Não, não precisa, Harry. Eu só quero ir pra casa e deitar um pouco. - Ginny respondeu, desanimada. Nãos gostava nem um pouco quando as pessoas falavam daquele jeito com ela, como Draco falou. Ainda mais ele! Ginny pensou que ele fosse diferente...

- Ok, vamos indo então! - Ron e os outros foram para a sala. - Bom, Harry, obrigado pela torta, vou ter que dividir com a Ginny depois. - Ele fez careta e se despediram e logo Hermione, Ron e Ginny saíram deixando Harry Draco desceu as escadas.

- Eles já foram? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Já, acabaram de sair. - Harry falou, jogando-se no sofá. - To morto!

- Que bom. - Draco aproximou-se do sofá e ficou parado. - Ei Potter, eu preciso conversar com você e é sério. - O loiro passou a mão pelo rosto e logo após pelo cabelo bagunçando-o. - É sério e você precisa me ouvir. - Falou num tom desesperado.

Harry olhou preocupado para o amigo.

- O que foi? Que que aconteceu?

- Harry, é sério e é preocupante! A dançarina é a Ginny. - Draco disparou e o moreno continuou olhando com a mesma expressão preocupada e um pouco confusa. - Elas são a mesma pessoa, a Ginny dança em bares, é isso! E ela... Cara, ela me provoca, sabe? Ela é má, ela sabe como provocar um homem, ela fez coisas hoje no almoço... - O loiro arregalou os olhos. - E ela tá jogando comigo, entende? Contra mim!

Harry não tinha piscado nenhuma vez enquanto Draco falava. Ele tentava digerir tudo aquilo que o loiro estava dizendo. Balançou a cabeça para tentar entender.

- Pera aí, Draco! Você tá me dizendo que a Ginny é a dançarina? A mulher que dançou pra mim no meu aniversário? A mulher por quem você ficou louco por uma semana? - Harry hesitou. - Cara, isso é impossível! A Ginny não trabalha dançando em bares! Ela é uma garçonete!

- Ela mentiu, não conta pra vocês por medo, sei lá.Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça daquela menina mas ... Uma coisa é certa, eu tô louco por ela. - Apontou pra si mesmo. - E eu não sei o que fazer porque ela parece saber disso e gosta de me provocar. - Jogou-se no sofá, cansado. - O que eu faço? - Murmurou para o amigo.

- Draco, eu que vou ficar louco! - Harry argumentou. - Como você chega pra mim e fala que e irmã de um dos meus melhores amigos é dançarina em bares?! O Ron vai enlouquecer! Coitada da Ginny quando ele ficar sabendo. - Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar no momento no que o Ron faria com a irmã. O ruivo era daqueles irmãos ciumentos que não podia ver nada acontencendo que ele já tinha que ir tirar satisfação. - Ok, mas calma... me fala o que ela tá fazendo com você.

O loiro respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto novamente, precisava desabafar, ele já estava até se sentindo mal com aquele assunto.

- Pra começar? - Draco falou de um jeito irônico. - Ah ela colocou o pé no meio das minhas pernas hoje na hora do almoço, foi por isso que eu comentei sobre a pimenta na que eu fizesse o que? 'Ah Ron olha a sua irmã com o pé no meio das minhas pernas' - Ele falou de um jeito irritado. - Harry, sabe o que eu acho? Que se o Ron descobrir ele vai me matar, sabia? Porque eu sou o galinha da história, sou eu quem fico com várias mulheres e não gosto de nenhma agora irônicamente a irmã dele é uma... Delícia. - Ele disparou. - E outra, se ela continuar jogando desse jeito comigo, ela verá.Porque... eu não saio perdendo. - Se enrrolou.

Harry não estava acreditando naquilo. Ginny Weasley pondo o pé no meio das pernas de Draco Malfoy? Ok, ou o Draco tá tendo alucinações de um homem apaixonado ou a Ginny não é exatamente como ele pensava que era.

- Puta merda, Draco! - Harry falou, frustrado. - Você tá falando sério? - O loiro meneou positivamente a cabeça e Harry pode ver que ele estava sendo sincero. - Cara, foi mal... mas o Ron vai te matar mesmo! Ele não deixa praticamente homem nenhum chegar perto da irmã dele e com você não vai ser diferente, porque como você disse... você é o galinha da história, que parte o coração de meninas apaixonadas. Draco, eu acho melhor você não entrar nesse joguinho dela. Pelo que você tá falando, ela te provoca mesmo e parece que ela também não tá disposta a perder. Você só vai arrumar confusão com isso tudo.

Draco riu ironicamente, ele desistir de algo? Impossí já estava completamente envolvido, não iria sair assim sem mais nem menos e por medo daquele mais que conhecesse Ron um pouco ele não faria aquilo, era o seu pra Harry.

- Eu não vou desistir. - Falou com um tom de voz sério. - Nós já estamos envolvidos e é desse jeito que vai coisa, eu falei uma coisa pesada á ela hoje, preciso ir lá pedir desculpas. - O loiro disse pensativo, como se pensasse como iria pedir desculpas á Ginny por tudo aquilo que havia falado mais cedo. - E você não comenta nada com o Ron, deixa esse assunto do jeito que está, ok? Eu só te contei porque eu confio realmente em você e eu precisava desabafar.

- O que você fez com ela, Draco? - Harry perguntou sem paciência. - Quando ela subiu pro banheiro, pouco depois de você subir pra trocar de blusa, ela voltou com uma cara péssima falando que tava com dor de cabeça. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver né? - O moreno o olhou irritado. - Olha Draco, tudo bem... eu não vou contar nada pro Ron! Se a Ginny não falou pra ele o que ela realmente faz é porque deve ter um motivo e não vai ser eu que vai estragar isso, apesar de eu achar que ele tem que saber. Agora, se você machucar a Ginny de qualquer jeito que for, você vai se ver comigo, porque a Ginny é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim! E você não vai fazer com ela o mesmo que você faz com suas outras amiguinhas! - Harry ameaçou, com a voz séria.

- Eu não fiz nada, Harry. - Draco falou rapidamente tentando se defender. - Olha, eu... - Ele parou por alguns segundos tentando achar um jeito melhor de contar aquilo que havia acontecido entre ele e a ruiva mais cedo. - Eu falei uma coisa pesada pra ela, ok? Perguntei o que ela achava dos homens que queriam passar a mão nela. - Quando Draco disse isso Harry arregalou os olhos, não demoraria muito para o moreno socar o loiro. - Mas eu tô arrependido, ok? Sei que eu não deveria ter dito isso e não vou machucá-la, não vou.E eu vou falar com ela essa semana, vou pedir desculpas e concertar isso, eu prometo, prometo! Eu errei e tô assumindo o meu erro. - O loiro disse sinceramente. - Só não me bate, já tô machucado demais. - Murmurou.

- Acho bom, Draco. Eu espero mesmo que você resolva isso logo, porque senão eu não vou me importar de te machucar um pouco mais. - Harry falou, seco. Levantou do sofá e foi subir as escadas. Parou no primeiro degrau e se virou para o loiro. - E ah, você lava a louça hoje. - Deu as costas e foi para seu quarto.


	7. Primeiro Beijo

Draco passara toda a semana pensando em Ginny, como havia sido estúpido e idiota ao ter dito aquelas coisas á ruiva, sabia que tinha a chateado e queria consertar isso, iria consertar sexta feira a noite se arrumou e aproveitou que Harry não estava em casa, iria fazer plantão naquela em direção ao bar e estacionou o carro por ali, pegou o buquê de rosas que iria dar á Ginny em pedido de no lugar e se aproximou dos seguranças, pensou no que estava fazendo, ele nunca era de fazer aquilo por uma garota, o que estava acontecendo? Seus sentimentos eram realmente verdadeiros por aquela ruiva, ele sabia aos seguranças, já sabendo a resposta, se poderia entrar mas eles negaram e riram da cara ali insistindo por alguns minutos até uma mulher se aproximar, ela tinha o cabelo comprido e lisos, era morena.

- Ele tá comigo, ele vai entrar. - Ela sorriu para os seguranças que abriram a a olhou confuso e agradeceu com um sorriso, logo os dois entraram por um corredor enorme e ela olhou pra ele sorrindo. - Meu nome é Samara! Eu sou amiga da Ginny, nós dançamos juntas ás vezes. - Os dois se aproximaram de uma porta e Sam bateu e ouviu que poderia entrar, abriu e entrou juntamente com Draco, Ginny estava com os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo, estava linda. - Ei Ginny ele é seu amigo não é? Eu achei ele aí, ele estava querendo te ver e eu fiquei com dó. - A morena riu. - Me desculpa se eu fiz errado mas acho que vocês precisam conversar. - Ela sorriu de leve e saiu, deixando-os a sós.

Ginny ficou olhando para Draco sem entender nada. Ele estava parado em frente a ela com um buquê de rosas na mão. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hey, eu ... - Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, não sabia o que dizer. - Eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que eu te disse aquele dia, eu te magoei, Ginny.Sério, me desculpa mesmo, eu não quis...Dizer aquelas coisas. - Se enrrolou. - Aceita isso como um pedido de desculpas, por favor! - Se aproximou um pouco mais dela e esticou o braço dando-lhe o buquê de rosas.

- Você não precisava comprar as flores, Draco. - Ginny respondeu friamente. - Tá tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu to acostumada a escutar essas coisas mesmo.

- Eu sei. - Ele abaixou o olhar e depois voltou a olha-la, ambos sustentaram aquele olhar por um longo colocou as flores de lado e pegou em uma das mãos dela, delicadamente. - Eu sei que você tá magoada comigo e com razão, eu fui muito grosso e estúpido com você mas me dê a chance de mudar isso, errei!

- Draco, não me peça uma chance. Eu já te dei uma e você não soube aproveitá-la... - Ginny continuava com o contato dos olhos. Ela estava chateada com ele, mas não queria que aquilo terminasse. Aquilo que é o que quer que fosse que eles tinham. Ela se sentia bem, alegre, ao lado dele. Mas ele estragou tudo, foi igual os outro homens sempre são com ela. Nunca dão o devido valor.

- Tudo bem, então. - Ele falou com um tom de voz triste e soltou a mão dela lentamente. - O que você quer que eu faça? Que saia por essa porta e nunca mais apareça na sua vida? Porque se você quiser, é isso que eu vou fazer. - Olhou nos olhos dela.

Ginny não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração batia um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Ela não queria que ele nunca mais aparecesse, que ele sumisse... ela gostava da companhia dele, de conversar com ele, de provocá-lo, de ser provocada. Ela queria ele por perto.

- Não é o que eu quero... - Foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer, seu orgulho não permitia mais.

Ele foi para se aproximar dela, lhe abraçar, era tudo que ele queria, sentir o seu corpo mais próximo ao dela e poder sentir o seu perfume, que ele tanto a porta se abriu e ele olhou pra trás, viu um homem entrar, ele não parecia muito feliz ao vê-lo.

- Desculpe atrapalhar mas Ginny você tá pronta? - Ele perguntou sério e ela meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Ok,você já vai entrar, tá? - Se aproximou de Draco e começou a guiá-lo para fora do camarim, o loiro não teve o que fazer a não ser acompanhar o homem para dois andaram em silêncio por aquele mesmo corredor enorme que ele havia percorrido há momentos atrás, saíram porta á fora para o bar. - Me perdoe por isso mas tudo precisa ser perfeito, sabe como as pessoas são. - Ele falou, se referindo aos homens que iam lá só para verem a tal dança as sextas meneou a cabeça positivamente e foi procurar uma cadeira para se sentar, iria ver o 'show' e depois tentaria falar com Ginny novamente, a conversa deles não havia terminado, ainda.

Quando o garçom se aproximou da mesa e colocou a cerveja que Draco havia pedido na mesa as luzes se apagaram e o loiro pode sentir a excitação aumentar de todos que estavam ali, era a hora mais esperada da noite e pra ele seria tudo diferente dali em diante, ele sabia que sentia algo por Ginny mas só não tinha coragem de assumir aquilo pra si mesmo. Uma luz colorida acendeu e só iluminava a porta por qual a ruiva deveria sair, Draco estava ansioso, não sabia como iria se comportar diante daquela dança.A música começou a tocar e ela era muito provocativa, Ginny apareceu usando uma mini saia jeans o que fez Draco abrir a boca e sentir seu coração bater mais bota de couro preta que ia até os joelhos e um top que deixava toda a barriga da ruiva á mostra e ela estava com os lindos cabelos ruivos e lisos até o meio da pista arrancando assovios e gritos dos homens, eles não poupavam o fôlego o que deixava o loiro muito irritado, aquilo era ciúmes? Ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes.A ruiva o olhou e deu um sorriso maroto, passou perto de outros homens e rebolou próxima á eles fazendo com que eles rissem e comentassem com os amigos que estavam ao lado, Draco já estava ficando irritado.

Ginny dançava de um jeito tão envolvete que Draco estava se segurando para não agarrá-la naquele momento. Ela rebolava até o chão, mas não chegava a ser vulgar, era sexy. Ela se aproximou de uma mesa onde estavam sentados três homens da idade de Draco aproximadamente. Ela se virou de costas para eles e ficou dançando daquele jeito que só ela sabia e olhou para Draco. Seus olhos não desviavam dos dele, como se estivessem só os dois ali e ela estivesse dançando só para ele. Mas não era assim, os caras começaram a assoviar e a tentar passar a mão nela, mas Ginny se esquivava facilmente, como se já fosse treinada e já soubesse todos os movimentos que ele iriam fazer. Draco sentiu uma raiva percorrer pelo seu corpo, quem eles achavam que eram para tentarem aproveitar da sua ruiva?! Mas Ginny não se intimidava, ela continuava a dançar, provocando ainda mais os homens e sem tirar os olhos de Draco, até que ela começou a se aproximar dele. O coração de Draco acelerou e Ginny andava sensualmente, com suas botas de couro. Ela chegou bem perto dele e contornou a cadeira que ele estava sentado, passando as mãos pelos ombros dele. Draco se arrepiava com o toque da ruiva e segurava a vontade de beijá-la ali na hora. Ela parou na frente dele e pos um dos pés na coxa dele e rebolou. Draco estava ficando maluco. Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, curvando as costas para poder ficar da mesma altura e quando estava muito perto, quando Draco achou por um segundo que ela ia beijá-lo, ela pos o dedo indicador nos lábios, molhando-o um pouco e depois passou o mesmo dedo nos lábios dele. Ginny observou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto a reação que causou no loiro e deu as costas a ele. A música estava terminando e ela voltava andando e dançando para a porta de onde tinha saído, recebendo muitos aplausos e gritos dos homens no bar.

Quando o bar voltou ao 'normal' Draco se levantou rapidamente mas não sem antes tomar um último gole da cerveja, caminhou até a porta que Ginny tinha entrado e percebeu que o segurança estava distraído e entrou rapidamente, caminhou pelo corredor com um só pensamento 'Quem aquela ruiva pensava que era?' Se aproximou da porta e respirou fundo colocando as idéias no lugar, quando abriu viu Ginny só com um pé sobre a cadeira e terminando de tirar a bota dos pé o olhou assustada com a presença dele ali e ele entrou no camarim e fechou a porta atrás de si trancando-a e segurando a chave e mostrando á Ginny. Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e suas mãos suarem mas tentou manter-se calma e não demonstrar muito o que aproximou-se mais e mais dela e os dois não paravam de se olhar, puxou a ruiva pela cintura deixando que seus corpos ficassem totalmente colados e ambos sentissem a respiração ofegante um do outro.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me provocar daquele jeito, Weasley? - Ele disse num tom bravo e Ginny franziu o cenho mas gostava daquele jeito de Draco. - Vou te mostrar quem é que manda aqui. - E o loiro não pensou duas vezes, colocou uma das mãos na nuca da ruiva e a puxou mais pra próximo de si, simultâneamente eles fecharam os olhos e ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela de leve, rapidamente Ginny correu as mãos, as duas mãos até a nuca de Draco arranhando-a ás vezes a medida que as carícias variavam de abriu mais a boca e Draco a beijou, sentindo finalmente aquele gosto que tanto desejava e há tanto tempo, entregaram-se ao beijo intenso, demorado e molhado que ambos queriam que acontecesse há muito mãos do loiro correram para a cintura da ruiva e as apertaram com força como se ele mandasse o recado que ela era dele e de mais ninguém.

Draco andou as cegas com ela e chegou perto de uma parede, prensando Ginny contra ela. Colou mais ainda seus corpos e desceu um pouco a mão, indo parar na coxa da ruiva. Draco levantou cuidadosamente a perna dela, enroscando-a na sua cintura, sem quebrar o beijo. Ginny fixou sua perna na cintura do loiro e ele passou a beijá-la no pescoço, fazendo Ginny soltar um gemido baixo. Draco riu contra a pele branca e macia dela, por ver que ela estava tendo prazer em seus braços, e começou a mordiscá-la. Ginny estava perdendo o controle, aquele garoto estava a deixando louca. As coisas que ele fazia, o modo como ele a beijava, como a tocava... parecia que ele tinha o manual sobre como agradá-la e fazê-la sentir prazer e carinho. Mas eles estavam indo longe demais, se eles não parassem agora, Ginny não saberia onde eles iam chegar. Tentou botar um pouco de razão em sua cabeça e falou com a voz rouca, entre suspiros:

- Draco... calma... a gente... não pode!

Draco respirou fundo tentando se controlar também, meneou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos perfeitos daquela ruiva, acariciou de leve o rosto dela.

- Desculpa, é que você é... - Ele suspirou tentando recuperar o fôlego. -... Você é maravilhosa, eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando eu tô perto de você, eu nunca me senti assim, entende? Sei que parece clichê mas é a verdade. - Ele se afastou um pouco dela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos e depois parou elas próximo ao seus lá e Ginny riram de leve com a situação. - Hey, você tá com fome? Nós poderíamos jantar juntos.O que você acha? Que tal comida japonesa, huh? - Sorriu.

- Eu adoro comida japonesa. - Ginny falou com um sorriso lindo.

- Então vamos comer comida japonesa. - Ele sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nela. - Eu ... err vou esperar você se trocar. - Ele brincou e sentou-se na primeira cadeira que viu, sorriu pra ela, um sorriso maroto e safado.

Ginny riu e revirou os olhos.

- Ah, e você acha que vai ficar ai pra ver o show? - Ela falou, ainda rindo.

- Eu não posso? - Fez bico, fazendo-se de inocente.

Ginny riu de novo.

- Só porque você conseguiu me beijar acha que agora pode tudo? - Ela zombou. - Nada disso, senhor Malfoy. - Ela se aproximou dele, sentou em seu colo, passou uma das mãos no cabelo dele que caía nos olhos e os jogou para trás e lhe deu um beijo. - Agora pode sair!

- Ah Weasley! - Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e a trouxe pra mais próxima de si, ficou com o rosto escondido no pescoço dela por alguns dois estavam em silêncio apenas curtindo aquele momento. - Te espero lá fora então, tá? - Riu de leve e eles trocaram um selinho rá se levantou para que Draco pudesse se levantar e sair mas antes de fazer isso o loiro deu uma última olhada para a ruiva e um último do camarim deixando-a sozinha.

Ginny sorriu, Draco estava sendo perfeito com ela. E o beijo dele era o melhor de todos, o gosto dele não saía de sua boca e o seu cheiro impregnou-se em seu corpo e ela estava gostando disso. Mas ela não podia estar gostando de Draco, isso era praticamente impossível. Ela só estava curtindo o momento, ele era um menino bonito que a respeitava, apesar de ter falado aquelas coisas antes, mas ele pediu desculpas e até levou flores para ela. Um menino que sabia como conquistá-la, mas ela estava só ficando com ele, nada demais. Trocou de roupa, pos uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca básica e um casaco marrom de couro por cima. Calçou suas botas, mas dessa vez umas sem saltos, e saiu do seu camarim.

Draco estava sentado encima do capô quando viu Ginny sair do bar com aqueles cabelos ruivos ao vento, era a cena mais perfeita do a chamou e ela se aproximou sorrindo.

- Pronta pra ir, Weasley? - Ele colocou as duas mãos no bolso de trás da calça dela, uma em cada bolso, a trouxe mais pra perto de si momentaneamente.

- Pronta, Malfoy. - Ela pos as duas maos delicadas no peito do loiro e se pos nas pontas dos pés para dar um breve beijo nele.

Ele não queria acordar nunca, aquele definitivamente era o melhor sonho que ele havia tido em toda a sua se separaram ele caminhou com ela até o outro lado do carro, abriu a porta e a ajudou a sentar-se no banco de passageiro, deu a volta e entrou no lado do motorista e começou a dirigir.

- Acredita que o Harry trabalhou hoje o dia inteiro e pra conseguir folga na próxima semana ele ficou de plantão hoje a noite mais a madrugada? Ele é louco. - Draco riu. - Médicos! - Fez careta.

- O que a convivência com a Hermione não faz! - Ginny falou brincando.


	8. Verdade ou Consequência

Estavam todos na sala da casa de Harry e Draco, sem fazer nada, morrendo de tédio. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny e Samara. Nenhum deles queria sair para algum lugar, boate, restaurante ou o que quer que fossem, mas também não tinham nada para fazer em casa. Hermione, que estava deitada no tapete, de repente falou:

- Ei, eu tenho uma idéia. - Ela se sentou no chão.

- O que? - Harry perguntou, sem dar muita importância. Até aquela hora, todos já tinham dado opiniões para fazerem alguma coisa, mas todas eram chatas, patéticas ou alguém não concordava.

- A gente pode jogar um jogo. - Hermione falou rindo, mas um pouco constrangida.

- Hermione, eu não to nem um pouco afim de jogar buraco ou qualquer outro jogo de baralho. - Ginny disse, sem paciência.

- E quem falou em baralho, ruivinha estressada? - Hermione zombou.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Vamos deixar a Granger falar gente, eu tô realmente curioso pra saber qual é esse jogo. - Draco falou curioso e olhou para Hermione. - Fale, querida. - Sorriu irô riu.

- É, fala Hermione! - Ron a olhou também.

Hermione olhou pro chão por um segundo. Pra que foi dar aquela idéia idiota? Mas até que poderia ser legal.

- Bom, então... er.... acho que todos vocês conhecem a brincadeira. - Ela falou, começando a ficar vermelha de vergonha. - Chama 'verdade ou consequência'. - Nessa hora ela já estava que nem um pimentão.

- Hã? - Harry perguntou confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo. - Você quer jogar Verdade ou Consequência?

- É, qual o problema? - Hermione perguntou desafiadora. - A gente não tem mais 15 anos de idade, Harry. Nós somos adultos e podemos brincar disso sem ficar com aqueles crises de adolescente.

Draco riu e pareceu pensar assim como o restante deles, trocavam olhares significativos.

- Eu topo! - Ron falou rapidamente e rindo e pegou um pouco do amendoim que estava ao seu lado e colocou na boca.

- Eu acho uma boa, gostei da idéia! - Draco sorriu marotamente e procurou o olhar de Ginny, os dois sorriram um para o outro rapidamente sem que os outros percebessem.

- Uau! - Samara falou arregalando os olhos e rindo. - Por mim tudo bem eu tô dentro! Vai ser começa? - Perguntou empolgada.

- Er, não sei... alguém quer começar? - Hermione perguntou hesitante.

- Pera aí que eu vou buscar uma garrafa pra gente girar. - Harry falou, indo para a cozinha e voltanto rapidamente. - A boca da garrafa pergunta e o fundo responde.

- Eu giro então. - Ron falou corajoso e pegou a garrafa e girou rapidamente, todos estavam ansiosos e com os olhos grudados na para Draco perguntar á Hermione. - Me desculpa, Hermione. - O ruivo falou de brincadeira ao ver que era o loiro que perguntava para ela.

- Verdade ou Consequência, Granger? - Ele a olhou de um jeito desafiador.

- Merda. - Hermione reclamou. 'Por que tinha que ser eu primeiro? E ainda mais com o Draco, ai meu Deus, não quero nem ver o que ele vai perguntar', ela pensou. - Verdade. - Preferiu pedir verdade primeiro, não ia começar logo com uma consequência e tinha medo do que Draco poderia pedir para ela fazer.

- Bom... - Ele pensava no que perguntar, iria pegar leve com Hermione afinal era ainda o começo do marotamente. - Hum ... O que te deixa mais excitada, um jornalista, um médico ou um advogado?

Ron quis rir mas depois de alguns segundos entendeu a pergunta e olhou para Draco com os olhos o seu olhar para Hermione.

Hermione tinha entrado em estado de choque. Como Draco pergunta uma coisa dessas? Ela teve vontade de estrangulá-lo.

- Er... eu não tenho fetiches, Draco. - Ela tentou contornar a situação. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de vergonha e ela tremia.

- Ah ok, já que você é minha amiga eu aceito essa resposta! - Ele sorriu e bebeu um pouco do refrigerante que estava ao seu lado.

- Hey, ê foi perguntada então é você quem gira a garrafa agora! - Samara sorriu tentando amenizar a situação.

A vontade que teve de matar o Draco passou por uma vontade de querer abraçá-lo por ter aceitado a resposta dela. Se apressou em girar a garrafa, antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

- Harry pergunta, Draco responde. - Hermione falou com um sorriso.

- E ai Draco, verdade ou consequência? - Harry perguntou.

- Verdade, apesar de saber que vocês querem que eu escolha consequência. - O loiro riu.

- Que mentira. - Ron falou de um jeito debochado e todos riram.

- Você já sentiu vontade de ficar com alguém dessa roda aqui? - Harry perguntou, rindo para o amigo. Ele já sabia a resposta, só queria ver Draco um pouco constrangido por causa do Ron. Apesar dele não ter que falar quem era, só poderia ser Hermione ou Ginny, porque a Samara eles tinham acabado de conhecer, nem dava tempo de ter vontade alguma. E Harry já percebera que Ron estava de olho em Mione e Ginny era irmã dele, então de um jeito ou outro Ron ia ficar meio com o é atrás com Draco. - Tirando os homens, é claro. - Fez uma careta.

Draco sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e riu de leve da pergunta do amigo.

- Boa pergunta, Potter! Boa pergunta! - Ele falou rindo. - Mas hum... Já senti vontade sim. - Respondeu, aquela era a pergunta de Harry e ele tinha feito o que teria que fazer que era responder sim ou nã em silêncio e Ron o olhava com uma expressão confusa.

- É a Hermione? - Ele disparou e continuou olhando para o loiro com a mesma expressão de antes. - Ou é a minha irmã?

- Eu não posso responder, regras do jogo, uma pergunta de cada vez! Sou eu quem giro agora? - Ele olhou para os amigos esperando a resposta.

- Sim. - Ginny respondeu depressa, querendo que Ron esquecesse aquilo. Ela ia matar o Harry!

Draco girou.

- Samara pergunta á Ginny. - Falou enquanto soltava a riu e coçou a cabeça.

- Ok eu vou ser rápida, não gosto de enrrolações. - A morena riu de leve e olhou pra Ginny que estava praticamente ao seu lado. - Amiga err... Faz quanto tempo que você não beija? - Riu de leve.

- Ginny beijando? - Ron riu. - Ginny você já beijou? - Perguntou sério.

- Ela tem 21 anos, Ron.Não 12! - Draco não aguentou e disparou.

- Ron, é claro que a Ginny já beijou! - Hermione falou. - Pelo amor de Deus né!

- Tá, agora Ginny, responda a pergunta da Samara. - Harry falou, impaciente.

- Er... - Ginny olhou de relance para Draco que estava olhando para baixo, provavelmente também constrangido. - Não tem muito tempo, na verdade...

- Quem você beijou, Ginny? - Ron quase sério. - Quem foi? Pode me contar? - Franziu o cenho.

Draco passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, como aquele ruivo era insistente!

- Ei o que vocês acham de irmos pra próxima pergunta? - Samara tentou mudar de assunto.

- Acho ótimo! - Ginny falou, sem nem ligar para o olhar que seu irmão lhe dava. - Eu não tenho que te responder nada, Ron! Vou girar a garrafa. - Ginny girou. - Pergunta Ron, responde Hermione.

- Ah nem, eu de novo? - Hermione resmungou.

- Hermione com quantos anos você deu o seu primeiro beijo? - Ron a olhou e sorriu de leve, a pergunta não era tão ruim assim, ele não queria pegar pesado com ela.

- Weasley a sua mente é virgem, só pode! - Draco falou rindo.

Todos riram com o comentário do Draco, menos Hermione que estava agradecida por Ron ter perguntado isso.

- Foi com 15 anos, Ron.

- Viu? Não foi tão complicado assim! - Ron riu.

- Melhores perguntas, perguntas! - Draco falou de brincadeira e incentivando.

- Quem é agora? - Samara perguntou.

- Eu giro. - Hermione falou. - Ginny pergunta pro Draco.

- Então Malfoy, verdade ou consequência? - Ginny perguntou maliciosa.

- Hum... verdade! - Ele falou olhando para Ginny e sorrindo de leve com um pouco de medo do que ela poderia perguntar.

- Você seria capaz de se prender a alguma menina? De namorar de verdade com ela? Sem traições, ser somente dela... Deixar essa sua vida de galinha para trás?! - Ginny perguntou. E ela já não estava mais com um ar maroto, estava séria. Queria mesmo saber essa resposta.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando a resposta de Draco. Não era só Ginny que queria saber isso, todos ali queriam saber até quando Draco teria essa vida de pegador.

- Eu não sei, não vou mentir aqui e dizer que "Sim".Sinceramente eu não sei, eu acho que pra eu deixar de fazer essas coisas que eu faço, que particularmente não vejo nada demais nisso eu tenho que me apaixonar de verdade por ela, vou ter que me entregar por inteiro, sabe? Então sinceramente eu não sei, porque eu nunca amei de verdade mas pode ser que isso aconteça logo, nunca se sabe.

- Uau você me convenceu. - Ron falou brincando e Draco lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira també Draco girou e caiu em Ginny pra perguntar á Samara.

- Finalmente hein, tava pensando que não ia sair você nunca! - Ginny falou para a amiga. - E ai, o que vai querer?

- Já que ninguém foi corajoso o bastante pra isso, eu peço a consequência. - Samara sorriu.

- Wow! - Draco arregalou os olhos e sorriu. - Mulher corajosa! - Brincou e todos riram.

- Pediu pra pessoa errada, amiga. - Ginny falou, fingindo culpa. - Desculpa, mas eu preciso esquentar um pouco esse jogo, tá muito sem graça. - Ela deu um sorriso maroto. Olhou em volta, para todos que estavam ali e se decidiu. - Dá um beijo no Harry... de língua!

Samara sorriu e mordeu o próprio lábio até Harry e assim que sentou-se ao seu lado o puxou pela blusa de frio que ele usava e lhe beijou, um beijo intenso e demorado.

- Há quantos minutos nós já estamos aqui? - Ron brincou e todos riram.

- Ginny você é realmente má ou muito boa amiga. - Draco falou rindo pra um pouco do refrigerante.

- Parece que eles estão gostando, então eu presumo que eu seja uma ótima amiga! - Ginny falou quando viu Harry apertar a cintura de Samara.

- Ha-ham. - Hermione fez aquele som irritante com a garganta, para chamar a atençao do dois que estavam se beijando já fazia algum tempo. Eles se separaram, rindo.

- Wow! - Harry falou ofegante.


	9. Você é uma delícia'

- Desculpa. - Samara sussurrou envergonhada e mordendo o próprio lábio inferior de leve.

- Hum, próximo? - Ron olhou para os amigos.E quando iam girar ouviram um barulho de celular tocando, o ruivo ergueu a cabeça. - Merda é o meu, é o meu. - Ele se levantou rapidamente e foi até a mesa onde o celular estava e o atendeu rapidamente.

- Ei Mione. - Draco chamou a morena e ela olhou pra ele. - Você vai sozinha pra casa essa hora da madrugada? Ou você vai querer ficar no quarto de hóspedes? - Sorriu.

- Não vai precisar Draco, eu tenho uma amiga que se mudou para esse prédio aí eu vou dormir lá. - Hermione respondeu.

Antes do loiro dizer alguma coisa Ron se aproximou deles com o celular nas mãos.

- Eu infelizmente vou ter que ir, chefe ligou que deram um aviso de uma tormenta e nós precisamos ir até o jornal pra dar plantão do tempo agora de madrugada e ele me escolheu e isso nunca aconteceu e eu preciso ir. - Enrrolou-se. - Ginny você vai embora com a Mione? Porque eu não vou pra casa, vou direto pra lá. - Ron falou rapidamente.

- A Hermione vai dormir na casa de uma amiga aqui no prédio, Ron. - Ginny falou desanimada. - Que merda, a gente vai ter que ir de metrô agora! - Ela falou olhando para Samara, que ia voltar com o Ron também.

- Desculpa Ginny, se eu soubesse teria desmarcado com a Camille, mas nem de carro eu vim. - Hermione desculpou-se.

- Não Mione, não se preocupe. Você não tem culpa. - Ginny falou, simpáticamente.

- Faz assim então... - Ron falou percebendo que a irmã estava desanimada. - Você quer voltar de carro? Eu não me importo, eu posso ir deixo a chave com você. - Falou ainda paciente.

- Hey. - Draco chamou a atenção deles. - Weasley, pode ir atrás da sua tormenta tranquilo eu posso levar elas. - Ele sorriu de leve. Ron ficou olhando por algum tempo para o loiro como senão acreditasse que ele estava falando aquilo, Draco Malfoy fazendo um favor pra ele? Franziu o cenho um tanto quanto confuso e olhou para Harry esperando uma opinião do amigo.

- Pode deixar Ron, o Draco não é nenhum maniaco que vai sequestrar sua irmã! - Harry falou divertido. - Vai ser o melhor jeito de levar ela pra casa. Pode ir tranquilo. - O moreno assegurou, mas não pode conter uma risada interna. Era óbvio que Draco queria um momento sozinho com Ginny.

- Ok, eu vou indo entã tô com o celular, tá Ginny? Se você precisar de qualquer coisa...Qualquer coisa mesmo você pode me ligar tá? - Ele sorriu de leve e a ruiva meneou a cabeça positivamente. - Bom... Um dia a gente termina esse jogo. - Ele riu e pegou o casaco dele encima do sofá e as chaves. - Tchau e juízo! - Saiu pela voltou o seu olhar para a ruiva.

- Ele é sempre assim? Parece ser seu pai, ás vezes. - Ele comentou rindo.

- Ele é pior que o meu pai! - Ginny falou mal-humorada. - Acha que eu tenho 10 anos de idade! Que ódio que me dá!

- Calma Ginny, ele só quer te proteger. - Harry falou, mas ele sabia que aquela proteção toda era desnescesária.

- Bom ... Quando vocês quiserem ir é só avisar, ok? - Draco falou de um jeito simpático e deu um sorriso rápido.

- Ginny, eu tô com sono e cansada.O que você acha da gente ir indo já? Eles devem estar cansados também afinal...Nós enchemos o saco. - Samara falou de um jeito divertido e els riram.

- Vocês não encheram o saco de jeito nenhum! - Harry falou, sorrindo marotamente para Samara, que corou e deu um sorrisinho também.

- Ah Harry, eu sei que vocês amaram nossa companhia, mas eu acho que tá na hora de ir já também. Já tá ficando tarde e eu to com sono.

- Tudo bem então Ginny, volta depois tá? E traz a Samara também. - 'Harry safadinho!', Ginny pensou.

- Claro, parece que vocês gostaram de se conhecer hein? - Ginny falou rindo dos dois.

Samara continuou corada com o comentário da se levantou e foi até o quarto para pegar a chave do carro enquanto Hermione, Ginny, Harry e Samara arrumavam as coisas rapidamente ali.

- Bom, então vamos né? - Samara pegou a bolsa que estava no sofá e colocou no aproximou de Harry e colocou os dois braços ao redor do pescoço e lhe deu um beijo rápido porém intenso e com gosto de quero mais. - Me liga, ok Potter? - Ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e deu um último sorriso á ele.

- Bom err... Tchau, Hermione! - Draco passou por ela e riu. - Err... Tchau, Harry.Já volto, ok?

- Vai lá. Juízo hein? - Harry falou com um sorriso safado no rosto e recebeu um olhar confuso de Hermione.

- Você quer que eu te faça companhia até o Draco voltar, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, mas logo depois soltou um bocejo.

- Não Mione, você tá cansada. Pode ir, eu vou arrumar as coisas aqui e já vou dormir também. - Harry não tinha certeza se Draco ia realmente voltar cedo pra casa e ficou com medo de Hermione desconfiar de alguma coisa se ela ficasse lá e o Draco não chegasse.

- Tudo bem então. Vou descer com eles. Tchau Harry, obrigada. - Mione deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu.

- Tchau moreno! - Ginny falou rindo e deu um abraço no amigo.

- Tchau ruivinha. - Ele respondeu e deu uma piscada para ela.

Os quatro entraram no elevador e foram descendo, Hermione ficaria no 6º andar, quando o elevador parou eles se despediram rapidamente e foram até o térreo, andaram até o carro em silêncio e logo entraram e o loiro começou a dirigir.A chuva começou a cair forte.

- Parece que o seu irmão vai ter muito trabalho essa madrugada, Ginny. - Draco comentou rindo e olhou de relance pelo retrovisor, viu que Samara estava no banco de trás, com os olhos fechados e com os fones do iPod no ouvido. - Hey. - Ele falou pegando em uma das mãos da ruiva delicadamente que estavam sobre o colo dela e trazendo-a pra próxima de sua boca e dando um beijinho carinhoso. - Senti a sua falta hoje, de verdade!

Ginny olhou para ele e viu seus olhos azuis cintilantes. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

- Eu também, Draco. É difícil ter que ficar te olhando e não poder te beijar sabe? - Ela falou, rindo.

- Bom, você poderia me beijar, eu só acho que seu irmão me mataria aí nunca mais a gente iria fazer mais nada. - Ele comentou rindo e recebeu um olhar de censura da ruiva, logo os dois parou o carro e deixou Samara que entrou em seu prédio correndo por causa da chuva, dirigiu por mais algum tempo e parou em frente ao prédio onde Ginny morava com o irmão. - Tá entregue! - Desligou o motor do carro. - Diz pro seu irmão que você foi entregue sem nenhum arranhão, ok? - Brincou.

- Er... você não quer entrar? - Ginny perguntou, meio sorrindo meio com vergonha. - Eu não estou com tanto sono assim sabe? E a gente pode matar as saudades...

O loiro somente meneou a cabeça positivamente e de um jeito rápido, era tudo que ele queria, estar a sós com Ginny e matar todas as saudades que sentia daquela dois saíram rapidamente do carro e correndo, subiram até o apartamento ela abria a porta com a chave, ele já a abraçava por trás e dava alguns beijos e algumas mordidas no pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela se que a porta foi aberta, Draco entrou e fechou a mesma com um chute, virou a situação rapidamente e deixou a ruiva encostada na usava botas e um vestido, isso facilitava algumas coisas, a mão do loiro subiu pelas pernas e passando pelas coxas de Ginny e as apertando de dois não tinham se beijado na boca ainda, olharam-se nos olhos.

- Um dia você vai me matar, eu tenho certeza disso. - Ele disse sério mas riu no final da aquele rosto perfeito, colocou uma mexinha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- Se você morrer, quem eu vou poder provocar? - Ela disse com um sorriso maroto e o beijou. Um beijo demorado, que no início era lento e calmo, mas depois passou a ser exigente e caloroso. Ginny passava as mãos descontroladamente pelos cabelos dele. Ah, como ela amava aqueles cabelos loiros e lisos. Draco ainda continua com uma das mãos na coxa da ruiva e a outra estava na nuca dela, acariciando-a de leve e sentindo todos os pêlos dela arrepiados.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e a trouxe pra mais perto ainda, se é que aquilo era possível e tudo isso enquanto beijavam-se na dois pareciam não terem preocupações com o tempo ou com qualquer outra segurou nas coxas dela, com cada uma das mãos em uma e a puxou para o seu colo, foi andando cegamente e ainda beijando a ruiva até encontrar a mesa, a colocou sentada lá e finalmente quebraram o beijo olhando-se nos olhos e com a respiração totalmente tirou as botas dela rapidamente e as jogou em um canto qualquer da sala, a puxou pela cintura e fez com que a ruiva entrelaçasse as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, começou a passar a mão e subir o vestido que ela usava até chegar na seu rosto do dela e voltou a beijar Ginny na boca.

Ginny chegou com as mãos até a barra da blusa de Draco e a levantou, tentando tirá-la. Draco interrompeu o beijo e ajudou a ruiva com a blusa. Quando ele tirou a camisa, Ginny ficou admirando aquela barriga perfeita. Passou suas leves mãos pela barriga, dorso e braços, sentindo cada músculo do loiro se contrair com o toque dela. Ele era tentador, lindo e charmoso. Ginny sentia arrepios e pensou que não conseguiria se segurar mais, ia ceder em algum momento próximo. Aproximou o rosto do ombro de Draco e começou a beijá-lo, indo para o pescoço e depois descendo para o peito musculoso. Oras beijava, oras mordia e oras lambia. Ginny desceu da mesa e empurrou Draco para ele se apoiar na beirada da mesa. Começou a beijar a barriga de Draco e a passar as unhas pela lateral da mesma e pelas costas. Draco gemeu, ele estava ficando louco.

Draco achava que não aguentaria por muito Ginny e a beijou intensamente na boca novamente, queria tê-la pra si mas pensava que não deveria ser saidinho com ela, deixaria que a ruiva guiasse as dois foram andando enquanto se beijavam até o sofá, pararam de se beijar por um instante e a ruiva o empurrou e ele caiu sentado no sentou-se no colo de Draco, de frente para o abaixou uma das alcinhas do vestido dela e começou a beijá-la no pescoço e no ombro, arrancando gemidos e suspiros ofegantes de Ginny.

- Você é uma delícia. - Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela.


	10. Primeira briga

Ginny deu um sorriso satisfeito, roçou seus lábios nos de Draco sensualmente e levantou de seu colo.

- Acho que já deu pra matar a saudade né. - Ela falou maliciosa e rindo, vendo a cara se espanto e decepção do loiro.

- O...O que? - Ele indagou e riu de leve, passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. - Você quer me matar, isso é sério? - Fez biquinho.

Ginny riu gostosamente.

- Pára de drama, Draco! - Ela chegou perto dele e mordeu o lábio inferior do loiro. - Agora pode ir, antes que o Ron chegue em casa e veja essa cena.

- Ok, ok ruiva.É você quem manda, lembra que você disse que mandava nos homens? Então. - Ele riu e se levantou e pegou a blusa no chão, vestiu-a ela pela cintura de um jeito rápido e pra próxima de si. - Você me paga por isso, viu? - Sorriu.

- Ah é? E o que você vai fazer? - Perguntou Ginny, desafiadoramente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Isso. - Ele não pensou duas vezes e começou a fazer cócegas na ruiva que se contorcia e ria muito.Não demorou muito pra ela começar a pedir pra ele parar. - Viu? Eu sou capaz de tudo, tá? Eu sou realmente uma pessoa má. - Riu, vitorioso.

- Agora eu tô com medo! - Ginny zombou, mas logo depois deu um beijo no loiro, porque não queria que ele começasse a sessão de cócegas de novo.

- Ok. - Ele quebrou o beijo e fez biquinho. - Quando você falou do seu irmão eu fiquei realmente com medo. - Sorriu. - Então eu vou indo mesmo, ok? A gente pode combinar de fazer algo amanhã, que tal? É domingo mesmo. - Pegou em uma das mãos dela delicadamente.

- Claro! - Ginny falou sorrindo. - Amanhã a gente combina direitinho então.

- Ok então, a gente se fala amanhã! - Ele deu um último selinho nela e sorriu antes de sair.

(...)

Ron, Harry, Samara, Ginny e Draco estavam na porta do prédio onde os meninos tinham almoçado lá e agora já iam sair para o trabalho.

- Eu já disse que já já eu vou estar pesando uns 100kg de tanto que eu como quando vocês nos chamam pra almoçar ou jantar aqui. - Ron comentou rindo, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

- É que eles cozinham tão mal, né Ron? A gente é obrigado a comer tão pouco, né? - Samara falou rindo.

- Oh elogios, sempre bem vindos. - Draco sorriu.

- Gente, não elogia muito não senão ele fica mais metido do que já é! - Ginny brincou.

- Ih, é verdade! - Harry falou, rindo. - Mas vamos combinar que eu sou muito melhor que ele né?!

Ginny revirou os olhos e Samara soltou um risinho.

- Vamos indo então, meninas? - Ron riu e olhou para Ginny e nem puderam responder logo Hermione e Natalie se aproximaram deles.

- Hey! - A morena sorriu. - Isso daqui é um encontro? Nossa, nem me convidaram né? - Riu de leve e fez careta.

- Se a gente tivesse combinado não se encontraria. - Ron disse de um jeito simpático.

- Draco! - Natalie falou em um tom mais alto e um pouco estridente. - Que saudade! - Ela pulou nos braços do loiro e antes que qualquer um, até mesmo Draco, pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela o beijou.

Todos ficaram com uma cara de espanto e Ginny não sabia o que fazer, sentiu uma onde de raiva percorrer seu corpo. Como ele poderia ter feito isso com ela? Ele estava ficando com duas ao mesmo tempo! Isso se não tiver outras escondidas né. Como ela fora tola de ter acreditado em Draco, acreditado que ele era diferente e queria mesmo ficar com ela. Ginny não podia fazer nada, não podia chorar, nem gritar, nem bater no loiro a sua frente beijando outra garota, porque Ron estava lá e ele desconfiaria de alguma coisa.

- Hey. - Draco se afastou um pouco de Natalie e a olhou com uma expressão confusa.Não acreditava que a loira tinha feito isso, agora que ele estava 'bem' com Ginny, a ruiva deveria estar morrendo de ódio dele. - Você... Você sumiu! - Falou um pouco enrrolado.

- Pois é, eu tive que viajar por causa do trabalho e nem deu pra avisar nada. Foi di última hora sabe? Mas eu sei que você sentiu minha falta, Draquinho! - Natalie falou com uma voz melosa a última frase.

- Ah, claro! - Ele riu sem graça e olhou pra baixo por alguns segundos.

- Hey, Natalie. - Ron a cumprimentou simpaticamente. - Essa é a Ginny! E a amiga dela, a Samara. - Sorriu.

- Ah hey, Ginny! - Hermione falou çou a amiga rapidamente e logo abraçou Samara também.

- Ei Ron! - Natalie disse com um sorriso e logo depois olhou Ginny de cima a baixo. - Er, é sua namorada? - Tentou desfarçar uma careta, mas não passou despercebida pelos olhos de Ginny.

- Não! - Ginny falou mal-humorada. - Ele é meu irmão! - A ruiva lançou um olhar nada agradável para a loira. - Vamos embora, Ron! - E puxou o irmão pelo braço rapidamente.

- Hum ok, vamos. - Ron concordou com a cabeça. - Err... a gente se vê e obrigado novamente pelo almoço Harry e Draco, é claro. - O ruivo deu um três se despediram e foram saindo.

- Bom eu vou indo também, vou trabalhar. - Draco falou sério. - Você quer uma carona até o hospital, Harry? - Olhou para o amigo.

- Nós também já vamos subir. - Hermione deu um sorrisinho. - A Camille deve estar nos esperando já.

- Er, tudo bem. - Harry falou pela primeira vez depois que Natalie tinha beijado Draco. Ele ficara estupefato com a cena. Natalie e Draco tinham ficado duas vezes e a garota já achava que era namorada dele! Pensou em como Ginny deveria estar furiosa e sentiu pena de Draco. O loiro não teve culpa nenhuma dessa vez, a loira já chegara o beijando e ele não podia ter feito nada. - Draco, eu aceito sua carona, mas vamos logo senão eu vou me atrasar. - Ele falou, tentando livrar o amigo de Natalie o mais rápido possível. - Tchau meninas!

- Tchau Harry! - Natalie falou. - Tchau Draquinho! Me liga depois pra gente repetir aquela noite tá? - Piscou para o loiro.

Draco apenas sorriu de leve e se virou para andar com Harry, os dois foram em silêncio até o carro, quando o loiro entrou e o moreno sentou-se no banco de passageiro Draco resolveu dizer alguma coisa, não estava aguentando:

- Puta que pariu, eu tô fudido! - Disparou e bateu a mão na direção. - A Ginny deve estar me odiando e com razão! Ai, como eu fui tão imbecil de me envolver com essa garota? - Fez cara de nojo. - Que ódio!

- Hey, relaxa cara. - Harry tentou acalmar o amigo. - Você não tem culpa nenhuma, não sabia que a menina era um grude e muito menos que você ia se envolver com a Ginny! Conversa com ela, ela vai entender.

- Você acha mesmo que ela vai entender, Harry? Você entenderia? Ele deve tá pensando que eu fiz isso por querer, que desde o início eu estava com a Natalie e com ela, que eu sou um galinha. - Ele falou rapidamente e irritado. - Eu estraguei tudo, ótimo. - Murmurou e ligou o carro e começou a dirigir. - E você e a Sam, heim? - Draco tentou mudar de assunto e esquecer aquele problema por alguns instantes.

- Draco, eu não posso falar se ela vai entender mesmo ou não, mas a melhor coisa que você tem que fazer é ir atrás dela e tentar se explicar. Se você não fizer nada e esperar ela ir até você, você vai disperdiçar tempo e perder a garota que você gosta, porque a Ginny é muito orgulhosa e ela nunca iria atrás de você pra querer explicações! - Harry deu um suspiro. - Que que tem eu e a Sam? A gente não tem nada, só nos beijamos aquela vez no jogo e só foi porque a Ginny mandou.

- É, eu vou pensar no que eu vou fazer hoje a tarde e tal e vou ver se eu vou atrás dela o quanto antes pra resolver essa situação toda. - Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos quando parou no semáfaro. - Vem cá, sério? - Draco olhou para Harry. - Achei que vocês tivessem ficado mais vezes porque aquela vez que eu levei elas pra casa, ela te beijou antes de sair e disse "Me liga" - Ele fez careta e riu.

Harry corou na hora.

- Er... eu... eu não liguei pra ela... ainda. - Ele disse hesitante, olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

- Ah fala sério, Potter. - Draco gargalhou de um jeito gostoso e voltou a dirigir quando o sinal abriu. - Ela é linda e é simpática, porque você não ligou pra ela? E ela parece estar muito afim de você porque agora sempre que a Ginny vem com o Ron ela acaba vindo também.

- Eu sei que ela é linda e simpática, Draco, mas eu não sei se eu to pronto pra um relacionamento mais sério agora sabe? E ela não parece uma garota pra só ficar e pronto. Sei lá, acho que é mal dessas dançarinas! - Harry riu.

- É, só pode. - Draco respondeu rindo também e os dois ficaram em silêncio o restante do o carro frente ao hospital. - A gente se vê mais tarde então, doutor! - O loiro brincou.

- Até mais, Draco. - Harry falou, ignorando o comentário do amigo. - Vê se toma uma atitude e vai falar com a Ginny ok?

- Pode deixar, sou inteligente e vou pensar em alguma coisa. - Piscou e riu.

Draco parou o carro frente ao prédio que Ginny morava com o irmão, se perguntava se estaria fazendo a coisa certa mas depois de dois dias do ocorrido e nenhum telefonema que ele havia feito para Ginny tinha sido atendido ele resolveu fazer isso, teria falar com a ruiva cara a do carro e entrou no prédio, subindo até o andar do apartamento dela, tocou a campainha e ficou esperando que ela abrisse, sabia que a conversa seria complicada e muito tensa.

Ginny que estava vendo um filme na sala, escutou o barulho da caompainha e foi atender. Usava um short jeans e uma blusa velha de Ron, toda larga e comprida e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo frouxo. Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Draco e seu coração acelerou-se. Tentou se acalmar e fez sua melhor cara de desprezo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? - Perguntou sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Hey. - Ele deu aquele sorriso e a olhou por alguns instantes. - Err... Ginny será que a gente poderia conversar? Sério! Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando mas me dá uma chance pra eu me explicar? Por favor, eu preciso muito conversar com você e te explicar o que aconteceu aquele dia, a Natalie... Enfim, por favor? - Pediu.

- Explicar o que, Draco? Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! Aquela garota te beijou, como se vocês fossem namorados e se amassem! - Ginny exclamou. - Eu já me decepcionei com você uma vez e te dei outra chance, mas agora já é demais! Você provou a pessoa que você é! Você estava com nós duas ao mesmo tempo, Draco! Que coisa mais horrível!

- Ginny... - Ele falou rapidamente. - Me escuta, eu não estava com as de te conhecer, na verdade no dia em que você dançou pro Harry eu fiquei com ela e no dia seguinte ela foi lá em casa e a gente acabou dormindo junto. - Quando ele disse isso a ruiva fez uma cara de nojo. - E depois eu nunca mais vi ela, nunca mais. E eu não estava com as duas, eu gosto de você, será que eu vou ter que provar isso? Foi ela que chegou lá e me beijou daquele jeito, eu não estava esperando e ... Enfim, você tem que me entender. Não foi minha culpa, não mesmo! - Ele falou sinceramente.

- Ah é? Não foi culpa sua? - Ginny agora olhava nos olhos azuis de Draco e o intimidava. - Você não podia ter afastado ela e perguntado o que ela estava fazendo, explicado pra ela que vocês não estão juntos? Mas não, você sempre ter que ser o gentil Draco pegador Malfoy! - Ela cuspiu as palavras. - E você me dá nojo, Malfoy! Você dorme com uma garota que mal conhece e nunca mais quer vê-la! Que tipo de homem você é? - Ela olhou para o lado, não queria ver o rosto dele. Ela estava com raiva, com nojo e antipatia. - Eu não quero mais te ver, por favor, saia da minha casa.

- Ginny, você não pode estar falando sério... - Ele falou se aproximando dela mas a ruiva se esquivou. - Por favor, eu juro pra você que eu não sou desse tipo de homem que você imagina, quando eu te conheci eu senti que eu mudei, entende? Eu só preciso que você me deixe te mostrar, isso foi um mal , por favor. - Ele suplicou.


	11. Melhores amigas

- Ginny, você não pode estar falando sério... - Ele falou se aproximando dela mas a ruiva se esquivou. - Por favor, eu juro pra você que eu não sou desse tipo de homem que você imagina, quando eu te conheci eu senti que eu mudei, entende? Eu só preciso que você me deixe te mostrar, isso foi um mal , por favor. - Ele suplicou.

- Se você é assim e diz que tá mudado, imagina antes de me conhecer então... - Ginny retrucou. - É sério, Malfoy, me deixa em paz! Tchau! - Ela apontou a porta com a mão, fazendo sinal pra ele sair e arqueando a sobrancelha, como se estivesse falando 'sai agora, senão vai ser pior pra você'.

Ele suspirou e foi saindo lentamente do apartamento dela, não queria deixar a situação pior do que estava, virou-se pra ela.

- Você tem certeza disso? Você tem que dar uma chance pra gente, Ginny. - Ele falou rápido.

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Você tá começando a ficar chato sabe? Pare de insistir! - Bufou. - Eu já dei duas chances pra gente, Malfoy, se não deu certo é porque não era pra dar.

- Ok, se você diz então eu nunca mais vou te encher o saco, nunca mais te procuro, tá bem? Juro que eu tentei me explicar mas você não entende. - Ele perdeu a paciência. - Adeus, Ginny! - Aquilo doía, doía mais do que tudo mas ele sabia que era a única coisa a se fazer já que ela mesma não queria mais vê-lo nunca as costas pra ela e entrou no elevador.

Samara entrou no prédio que Ginny morava rapidamente, caia uma chuva chata lá fora, entrou no elevador e apertou o número do andar em que gostaria de e aproximou-se da porta, tocou a campainha e estranhou a demora da amiga para abrir a boca, quando abriu percebeu uma expressão confusa no rosto da ruiva.

- Ginny! O que foi? - Samara estava preocupada. - Que cara é essa? - Arregalou os olhos.

Ginny não falou nada, apenas abraçou a amiga fortemente. Ainda bem que Samara chegou, ela estava precisando conversar com alguém e ninguém melhor que sua melhor amiga. A ruiva escondeu o rosto no ombro de Samara e ficou assim durante algum tempo, tentando engolir o choro.

- O que foi, sweetie? - Samara acariciou os cabelos ruivos dela quando a amiga se separou com os olhos vermelhos por causa de um futuro choro. - Ginny, você tá me assustando! O que aconteceu? É em relação ao nosso trabalho? Alguém disse alguma coisa? O seu irmão descobriu? - Perguntou, com medo.

Ginny respirou fundo e resolveu falar, antes que a amiga tivesse um ataque.

- Não, Sam. - Olhou para baixo. - É o Draco. - Uma única lágrima caiu de seu olho ao falar o nome dele.

- O...O que? - Samara estava confusa, franziu o deixado Draco entrar no camarim aquele dia mas não sabia que ele e Ginny tinham algo sé duas caminharam até o sofá e sentaram-se. - O que aconteceu? - Perguntou e logo parou tentando se lembrar e lembrou do dia em que encontraram Hermione e Natalie na porta do prédio onde os meninos os olhos e olhou para a amiga. - Wow, Ginny! É porque a outra menina beijou ele, é isso? - Fez careta.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu e o Draco meio que estávamos tendo um rolo sabe? Eu dei uma chance pra ele, Sam, porque ele me pediu. E aí ele vai e beija outra na minha frente! Como ele pode ser tão cara de pau e insensível desse jeito?!

- Ginny... - Sam pegou em uma das mãos dela e apertou de leve.- Sei que você não vai acreditar no que eu vou te dizer mas ele é totalmente caído por você, entende? E me pareceu no dia em que aquela menina beijou ele, que os dois não tinham uma ligação assim que nem você tem com ele.E outra amiga, o Draco tem um passado... complicado mas parece que ele tá tentando mudar por você, você não acha isso? Porque vocês não conversam? - Sugeriu calmamente.

- Ele veio aqui em casa agora. Saiu uns 5 minutos antes de você chegar, mas eu mandei ele embora e ele disse que se fosse o que eu queria ele nunca mais ia me procurar. - Nessa hora Ginny começou a chorar e escondeu seu rosto nas mãos. - Por que ele fez isso, Sam? Eu tava gostando dele sabe? Ele me parecia ser realmente diferente, a gente podia ter dado certo! Mas eu sou uma burra! Eu tenho que acreditar nesses homens né, eu não tenho jeito mesmo!

- Amiga ele só disse isso pra você porque também tá chateado com a situação e magoado mas com certeza só disso isso também por estar com a cabeça quente, né. Você acha que ele vai conseguir ficar longe de você? Ou você ficar longe dele? Poxa, vocês se conheceram do jeito mais impossível que existe. - Ela riu de leve. - Acho que o destino de vocês é ficar juntos, sabe? Por mais que vocês tenham que passar por esses problemas. - Colocou uma mexinha do cabelo da amiga atrás da orelha. - Ginny você vai ter que ter muita paciência, se você realmente gosta dele e quer ficar com ele, porque você vai ter que ajuda-lo a mudar, sabe? Tenha um pouco de paciência! - Falou docemente. - E porque você não vai ao trabalho dele daqui uns dias fazer uma surpresa? - Sorriu, de leve.

- Pra eu chegar lá e ver ele com aquela loira oxigenada? Eu não. - Ginny falou emburrada. - Sam, você sabe o tanto que eu sou orgulhosa. Se o Draco quer mudar, ele tem que mudar antes de vir ficar comigo, porque eu não vou aturar essas crises de garanhão dele não! Eu não mereço isso! Você sabe o tanto que eu já sofri por causa de homem amiga, e eu não to preparada pra sofrer de novo.

- Ginny você não vai sofrer de novo, não vai mesmo. - Ela disse séria. - E eu sei que você é orgulhosa mas você vai precisar passar por cima disso pra resolver esse problema com ele, não queira também depois de tudo que você deve ter dito á ele que ele volte aqui e esteja tudo bem, não é? Ambos erraram e amobs precisam conversar. Alias, o Draco parece ser mais sociável do que o Harry. - Sam se jogou no sofá e riu de leve.

Ginny deu uma risada também.

- É, acho que você tem razão. Vou pensar um pouco e depois eu resolvo o que vou fazer, mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Hum, vamos ver... - Ela pos a mão no queixo e fez cara de pensativa. - Ah sim, o Harry! - Riu. - Ele não te ligou até hoje, Sam?

- Não. - Sam respondeu rapidamente olhando para as próprias mãos. - Acho que ele não gosta de mim, ás, sinceramente, acho que ele não gostou do que aconteceu aquele dia lá, eu praticamente me joguei encima dele quando você pediu o beijo no jogo. Sei lá, vai ver ele quer viver solteiro pra sempre... - Ela riu.

- Não seja boba, Sam! - Ginny falou rindo e deu um tapinha na testa da amiga. - É claro que ele gostou de te beijar, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos quando ele apertou sua cintura, como se quisesse mais sabe? E ele ainda soltou um 'wow' quando vocês pararam de se beijar! - Riu. - E se não fosse pela gentel lá, vocês estariam se beijando até agora! Você foi com tudo hein?

- Ué, ele é uma delícia e eu já tava meio afim dele mesmo! - Sam falou rindo. - Mas ok eu vou esperar, quem sabe um dia ele me liga? - Fez careta e depois riu um pouco, ficou em silêncio. - Ei eu estava pensando... Vamos ao shopping? Eu tô precisando comprar umas coisas e tô com fome.E você precisa sair desse apartamento, sério!

- Sam, por que você não toma a iniciativa? Eu conheco o Harry há um tempão e ele é meio tímido e indeciso sabe? Seria legal se você fosse lá e fizesse alguma coisa. - Ginny falou com um sorriso maroto. - Ah, tudo bem, vamos no shopping! Eu to precisando mesmo sair daqui! E eu to afim de comer Mc Donalds. - Riu.

- Oba, Mc Donald´s, boa pedida. - Sam falou animada e riu quando Ginny se levantou para ir ao quarto e se trocar para as duas saírem. - Hey, Ginny. - Chamou a amiga e se virou. - O que eu faço pro Harry? Sério! Não faço idéia! Uma dança, talvez? - Fez uma cara de pensativa.- Porque a sua pra ele, no dia do aniversário dele, foi... Incrível, né. - Riu.

Ginny riu e revirou os olhos.

- Foi igual a todas as danças, Sam! Eu só queria ver a cara que ele faria. Eu não sei o que você pode fazer. - Ela parou um pouco, pensativa. - Mas aposto que você vai pensar em alguma coisa ótima né? - Piscou para a amiga. - Pera aí que eu vou trocar de roupa. - Ginny entrou no quarto e voltou logo em seguida com uma calça jeans, uma blusa amarela, um all star preto e uma bolsa preta. - Vamos?!

- Vamos. - Sam animou-se e se levantou do sofá.Acompanhou Ginny até a porta, a ruiva fechou e trancou, as duas foram andando até o elevador. - Posso perguntar uma coisa, Ginny? - Sam olhou para a amiga enquanto entravam no elevador.

- Vamos. - Sam animou-se e se levantou do sofá.Acompanhou Ginny até a porta, a ruiva fechou e trancou, as duas foram andando até o elevador. - Posso perguntar uma coisa, Ginny? - Sam olhou para a amiga enquanto entravam no elevador.

- Claro. - Ginny respondeu tranquilamente.

- Não briga comigo, tá? - Sam apertou o botão. - Mas você e o Draco já... Assim não que você seja uma menina que faça isso logo de cara mas eu tô dizendo que ele parece ser irresistível. - Falou, rindo.

Ginny começou a rir, depois virou uma gargalhada.

- Sam, você pode me perguntar essas coisas! - Ginny pareceu corar por um segundo. - Er... não. Eu e o Draco não fizemos aquilo! Bem que ele tentou, mas eu cortei! - Deu um sorrisinho maldoso. - É bom deixar na vontade às vezes né? Mas quase que eu não resisti também!

- Você é louca? - Sam fingiu estar brava quando as duas saíram do elevador. - Nenhuma pessoa normal 'corta' um homem daqueles, Ginny. - Bateu na amiga de brincadeira. - Por favor, da próxima vez ou você faz ou eu te mato, entendeu? - Riu.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Só se você fizer com o Harry!

- Como você ousa dizer isso, Weasley? - Ela continuou brincando e as duas riram. - Tô pensando em deixá-lo bebado, quem sabe aconteça? Mas acho que não rola, ele é médico não é? É inteligente. - Fez careta.

- O Harry é meio lerdo às vezes. - Ginny falou rindo. - Quem saiba funciona! Mas acho que você não vai precisar embebedá-lo pra conseguir alguma coisa não amiga. Você com seu jeito sexy já garante! - Piscou para a amiga.

- Brigada, Ginny.Só você mesma pra me deixar animada com esse assunto. - Samara riu.


	12. E fala pra ela que você tá apaixonado!

(...)

O horário do almoço se aproximava e Draco já estava morto de cansado como se já fossem sete horas da não dormira direito as últimas de um lado pro outro pela empresa tentando ver se tudo estava nos eixos como o seu pai dizia que deveria ser, tudo perfeito, aquilo simplesmente o irritava. Foi até o andar de sua sala e passou pela mesa da secretária pegando algumas correspondências que tinha que ler e respondê até a sua sala com a cabeça abaixada enquanto via algumas cartas, abriu a porta e fechou sem prestar atenção, quando se virou tomou um estava com as pernas sobre a sua mesa e sorria marotamente.A ruiva usava um vestidinho solto até o joelho, sapatilhas e estava com uma tiara nos cabelos não sabia o que dizer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, seu coração batia forte e ele estava ainda próximo á porta.

- Acho que nós temos que conversar né. - Ginny falou, se levantando da cadeira e andando até Draco.

- Temos? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, não estava ele tudo tinha terminado no momento em que Ginny havia dito aquelas coisas pra e desviou dela, indo até a mesa e colocando as correspondências a olhá-la. - O que você quer me dizer, Ginny? - Cruzou os braços.

Ginny sentiu seu coração apertar, Draco estava chateado com ela. Também, ela dera motivos, fora super grossa com ele e não quis acreditar nas palavras dele.

- Er... Draco... eu sinto muito! - Ela falou com a voz triste. - Eu sei que eu fui grossa com você aquele dia, mas tenta me entender.. eu estava muito chateada! Você beijou outra na minha frente!

Ele ficou olhando pra ela por longos segundos, sabia que ela tinha ficado chateada com tudo que havia acontecido.

- Tudo bem. - Foi a única coisa que ele falou antes de puxá-la pela mão rapidamente e deixar os seus corpos juntos, a respiração de ambos tornou-se ofegante na hora e o loiro acariciou o rosto dela, de leve. - Eu senti muito a sua falta, ruiva. - Sussurrou olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Nem me fala, loiro. - Ela falou, roçando seus lábios no dele. - Antes de você me dar um beijo de tirar o folêgo, que faz minhas pernas tremerem, me promente uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa que você quiser, ruivinha! - Ele riu de leve e depois ficou sério, olhando nos olhos dela e esperando o que ela iria lhe pedir.

- Nunca mais olha para aquela menina ridícula que te beijou. - Ginny fez um bico. - E fala pra ela que você tá apaixonado! - Ela falou, passando as mãos na gola da blusa de Draco e puxando sua gravata, de um jeito manhoso.

Ele riu de leve e colocou as mãos na cintura dela, apertando-a e trazendo pra mais próxima de um beijinho na bochecha dela e logo depois uma mordidinha, fez o mesmo no pescoço da ruiva fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

- E como você sabe que eu tô apaixonado, heim? - Sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela lentamente.

- Como eu sei? - Ginny falou com um sorriso maroto. - Simplesmente pelo fato de que você sempre fica com uma cara de bobo quando me vê, pelo fato de que você foi me procurar depois que aquela menina te beijou e pelo fato de que você fica louco quando eu faço isso... - Ela começou a beijar e morder o pescoço de Draco, passando as mãos pelas costas dele e pela nuca, arranhando-o de leve com as unhas. Draco estava todo arrepiado e deu um gemido quando Ginny lhe mordeu um pouco mais forte. Ela olhou nos olhos azuis dele, roçou seus lábios nos do garoto, molhando-o de leve com sua língua e se virou, andando de costas em direção a porta. Ela estava provocando-o, mostrando para ele que ele não resiste a ela.

Ele rapidamente se aproximou dela e a puxou pelo braço de um jeito rá-se na boca intensamente e Draco colocou as mãos na perna dela fazendo com que Ginny entrelaçasse as pernas ao redor da cintura do loiro, foram se beijando desse jeito até a mesa a colocou sentada delicadamente e empurrou alguns objetos logo o beijo e olhou para a ruiva totalmente ofegante, seu rosto do dela e a beijou, um beijo delicado e lento.

- Hum Ginny, você ... É minha de hoje em diante, ok? - Falou com um tom mandão e riu. - Mas sério... Você aceita ser minha namorada? - Enrrolou-se e riu novamente.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, não esparava isso tão cedo dele. Sentiu uma onda de satisfação percorrer seu corpo. Seu coração acelerou e ela respondeu, com a voz baixa e contente:

- Claro, meu loiro!

- Oh merda! - Draco murmurou e viu a ruiva fazer uma expressão confusa. - E o Ron? O que a gente vai dizer pra ele? Ele com certeza não vai aceitar isso, Ginny. - Draco falou rapidamente e enrrolado. - Só se a gente esconder... - Fez careta.

- O Ron vai te matar, Draco. - Ginny falou nervosa. - Não que ele seja mais forte que você, porque não é mesmo! - Ela falou rindo, olhando para o físico do namorado. Ele tinha os braços musculosos e a barriga... ah, aquela barriga que a deixava louca... - Mas, sabe como é né, eu acho que a gente tinha que esconder só por um tempinho sabe? Até a gente achar um jeito de contar pra ele. E vê se não faz nenhuma besteira pra ele te odiar esses dias hein?!

- É, é melhor a gente esconder por um tempo, então. - Ele riu e a beijou rapidamente. - Hey, eu vou me comportar, eu sou um ... Homem comportado demais! - Sorriu. - Vamos almoçar? Eu tenho um tempo e tô morrendo de fome! Que tal uns lanches enormes e umas batatas fritas? - Riu.

- Huuuum... - Ginny falou passando a língua nos lábios. - Uma delícia! Mas você quer me deixar gorda é? - Ela falou rindo.

- É claro que eu quero te deixar gorda pra depois a gente ter calorias pra queimarmos juntos, ok? - Ele falou num tom malicioso e riu, a ruiva deu uns tapas nele. - Não me bate! - Continuou rindo.

- Você é muito safado, Draco Malfoy! - Ela falou séria, mas depois deu uma gargalhada. - Ok, até que não é tão má idéia assim...

- Vê? Você é tarada que nem eu, por isso combinamos tanto. - Ele riu, pegou as chaves do carro e puxou a ruiva pelas mãos. - Sério, onde você quer ir? O que você quer comer? - Os dois foram saindo da sala dele de mãos dadas.


End file.
